You've got Mail
by cutsipie
Summary: Amy thinks she finds the true reason for her obsessive love of Sonic, but is it really true? Mostly Sonamy, also some knuxrouge or creamtails.
1. Subject: Thank you

T-Mobile 

_Get more minutes_

Station Square Central Mall: 541-3321

01/05/06

4:07 pm

Receipt expires: 04/05/06

A receipt dated within 90 days is required for any returns or exchanges. Thank you.

06332300 sidekick 249.99

06332301 sidekick 249.99

06332302 sidekick 249.99

Subtotal 749.97

Tax 6.43 percent on 749.99:

48.22 (I rounded)

Total 701.77

Receipt ID: 1-631-448-7321-98

_Get More with T-Mobile. _

_

* * *

_

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Cream and Cheese **Subject:** Thank you

Hello Amy! Thank you very much for this new sidekick. Did you really buy one for me, Sonic and Tails? That must have been expensive…I hope you didn't go to too much trouble. This will be fun, now we can talk to each other all the time!

Thank you,

Cream and Cheese

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Tails Miles Prower **Subject**: Thanks 

Thanks for the sidekick Amy! Where are you getting all this money from, might I ask?

You know, I probably could have invented this thing myself if I think about it. It wouldn't be so hard. I guess T-Mobile beat me to it. Well, thanks again!

Tails

* * *

**To:** Miles Tails Prower, Cream and Cheese **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Ur welcome 

Aww…shucks. It wasn't any trouble, really. My budget is now conveniently supplemented by my recent new employment at_ The Station Square Times_.

Yep, that's right. I'm writing for the newspaper, mostly the gossip page, but sometimes I get to do some bigger stories. Hey, that's pretty good considering I just started.

Well, I'm glad you like the sidekicks. I hope Sonic likes his.

Ur's truly,

Amy

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Tails Miles Prower **Subject:** Hey, what's up? 

Hey Sonic. It was really generous of Amy to spend all this money on us, not that money is all that matters. How come you haven't thanked her? Rude buddy.

I forgot to tell you, I've made some really cool adjustments to the X-Tornado. Now it can go submarine mode. It only took me about three days too.

See ya,

Tails

* * *

**To:** Miles Tails Prower **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** Go easy 

Don't hurt yourself pal. Take a rest.

And come on already, you and I both know Amy well enough to know this is only another attempt to capture my ever so elusive heart. By the way, how come she didn't buy one for Rouge? Aren't those two good friends? Knuckles didn't get one either, but that I understand. He probably wouldn't even be able to turn it on with those massive monster claws.

Whoops, gotta go. Chili dog stand at five o'clock.

See ya,

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** MilesTails Prower **Subject:** For your information 

Rouge actually owns a sidekick already. Man, you are in such denial, but you're a big boy now so I'll let you handle your paralyzing fear of intimacy on your own.

Hope you enjoyed your chili dog.

Tails

* * *

**To:** Tails Miles Prower **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** What is that supposed to mean? 

Who do you think you are, Dr. Phil?

Sonic

* * *

Let me know if it's confusing. I really want to keep the format, you have to admit...it's cool. So...R&R. pwetty pwease w/ sugar on top and chewys and marshmewows and spwinkles and uh...watever else. Really though, just things like: good, not bad, and continue are comments that keep me happy. Happy: more chapters and faster. 


	2. Lunch break

**A/N: **Sorry if chapters are kind of short. Will try to make them longer in the future.

**My thanks to reviewers...I wouldn't be here without you guys! (tear, tear)**

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Penelope the Panther **Subject:** You're late 

Miss Rose,

I am sending you this message to inform you that this is your second consecutive lateness this week. I understand we all have an off day, but incessant tardiness is simply unacceptable.

Please remember that you start at eight thirty am not nine fifteen. Organization and proper work performance are the keys to success. Don't you want our newspaper company to be successful?

Sincerely,

Penelope

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** My tardiness 

Is that Penelope always like this? Okay. Yesterday, I did oversleep, but today so wasn't my fault.

Didn't you see that huge snowstorm we had last night? Well, I didn't until morning so I was up at 6 am trying to dig a pathway out of like four feet of snow.

By the way, I was watching Rent last night and in the commentary they totally pointed out something totally weird. That part where there in the subway, you know when they sing Santa Fe, there is a lady behind Mark that just disappears! Then, like a few seconds later she comes back! Isn't that sooo freaky?

Ugh. I almost choked on a skittle. Well…….talk to you later, Amy.

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** Please don't choke 

I was never good at the Heimlich maneuver. Once I tried to do it to my brother at his eighth birthday party, he was choking on some plastic toy form the piñata, I hit his back to hard and he threw up.

I'm afraid Penelope only gets worse from the moment you meet her. You just learn to cope by screaming into a pillow. I'm in the mood to watch Rent now.

See you at lunch.

Sophie

p.s. Hey why don't they put blue skittles in the regular bag? It says taste the rainbow, but blue is part of the rainbow, isn't it? So, why no blue? What's up with that?

* * *

**Ring.**

**Ring.**

**Ring.**

Answering Machine:

"I'm every woman,

it's all in me,  
Anything you want done baby  
I'll do it naturally  
I'm every woman, it's all in me  
I can read your thoughts right now  
Every one from a to z

Whoa…Whoa…Whoa,

I can cast a spell  
With secrets you can't tell  
Mix a special brew  
Put fire inside of you  
But anytime you feel  
Danger or fear  
Instantly I will appear,

Cause I'm every woman,

It's all in me…"

**BEEP**—"Hey Amy, it's me…Sonic. Just uh, callin to say thanks for the sidekick…so uh, yeah…thanks."

(Song: I'm Every Woman By: Chaka Kahn, yeah kind of weird name, but it's a cool song)

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Jim the funky monkey **Subject:** Smells good. 

What is that alluring scent? Did you bring us another fudge cake. How isit that you work here and you still possess the will to live in the outside world? You have to give me your secret.

Okay, no you don't, but you do have to give me this recipe.

Your's truly,

Jim

p.s. Here come the scavengers, lol.

* * *

**To:** Jim the monkey **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Sure thing 

Thanks for the compliment. Here is the recipe, it's not too hard to follow, there's nothing really secret about it:

1 (18.25 ounce) package chocolate cake mix

1 1/2 cups milk

8 tablespoons all-purpose flour

1 1/4 cups butter

5 tablespoons shortening

1 1/2 cups white sugar

1 teaspoon vanilla extract

1/4 cup unsweetened cocoa powder

1 pinch salt

1 cup white sugar

1/4 cup milk

1/4 cup butter

Directions:

1. Bake chocolate cake mix according to package directions for two 9 inch layers. Let cakes cool then split layers in half.

2. In a saucepan mix 1-1/2 cups milk with 8 tablespoons flour, cook until thick and set aside to cool.

3. Beat 1 1/4 cup of butter and 5 tablespoons shortening until fluffy.

4. Add 1-1/2 cups sugar and mix well. Stir in the flour mixture. Beat until mixture stands in peaks. Stir in vanilla.

5. Spread this mixture between the cake layers and refrigerate for 2 hours.

In a saucepan combine cocoa, 1 cup sugar, salt, 1/4 cup milk, and 1/4 cup butter. Cook over low heat and bring to a boil. Boil mixture for one minute, do not stir. Remove from heat and add 1 teaspoon vanilla and beat until thick, this may take a few minutes. Once thick pour mixture over cooled cake and let drizzle down sides of cake and over top. Keep cake refrigerated.

Really, it's not even my recipe. I got it off of an all recipes website. Hope you like it anyway.

Amy

* * *

(_Italics: Amy's thoughts)_

**Café de Verona**

**Appetizers:**

Caesar Salad……………………5.99

Garden Salad…………………...5.99

_Hmm…Salad? But then I might not eat much of my main meal._

Mozzarella Sticks………………3.75

_Maybe I won't get an appetizer._

**Entrees:**

Parmesan Chicken…………….11.99

Balsamic Chicken……………..11.99

_I'm a vegetarian. _

Lasagna………………………10.99

Penne al Vodka……………...10.99 (a/n: you don't get drunk from eating it)

Pasta Fazul……………………10.99

Spaghetti and Meatballs...10.99

_I guess I could get spaghetti w/o meatballs. Now what to drink?_

**Drinks:**

Fountain drinks……………….3.99

Lemonade……………………..3.75

Iced tea………………………..3.75 (Free refills)

_Alright, I'll get lemonade. Wow…spaghetti and lemonade. We have to start going somewhere else._

**Normal Pov :**

(oh, bet you didn't see that coming.)

Sophie and Amy finally decide to split the spaghetti since the meals are fairly large here and they don't have the time or the appetites. After all this was only a one hour lunch break.

"Hey Amy, how do you think they make different kinds of cheeses? It all comes from milk right? Do they mix it with other ingredients or something?"

Amy responds, "I guess."

Sophie says, "Yeah, but then why does Swiss cheese have holes in it? Does it just come out that way? You think they just poke holes in it because it looks funny?"

Amy shrugs, "You're asking the wrong person Sophie, I have no idea."

Sophie puts her hand to her chin, "Hmm…"

The girls finish their meal picking up pace as they realize that their lunch hour is almost up. As the girls walk back to the office Amy notices a poster hanging on a nearby lamppost, it read:

**_"Yes that's right! The Station Square Town Fair is BACK!_**

_**Admission…only 5 dollars per person. **_

_**Come spread the fun with our:**_

_**-Shop till you drop Sales: Everything 50 percent off.**_

_**-All you can eat buffets from various cultures.**_

_**-Games! Games! Games!**_

_**Bring a Buddy and share the smiles with someone special.**_

"_Wow, but Sonic would never go…oh well. I'll just go with my friends then."_


	3. Dinner Party Disaster

Normal Pov...for now:

Knuckles the echidna (who now lives in an apartment taking the master emerald along) began to awake as the bright sun rays stung his face. As he staggered to the bathroom he flipped the light switch to find a message in his mirror, it read:

**Hey Handsome**

Knuckles raised an eyebrow at it squinting slightly. _"What the…"_

Then someone tapped his shoulder from behind. "Boo," whispered Rouge. Knuckles jumped a little, startled.

He groaned, "What are you doing here?" Rouge smirked and shoved a flyer in his face. It was the same one Amy and Sophie had seen about the festival except this one had a date on it. "February 27th…you in?"

Knuckles was still trying to wake himself up and tried to focus his vision on the piece of paper, "Huh…? Sure, whatever."

Rouge dropped the flyer on the floor then tried to make an exit flying out backwards. Well, it didn't work so good and Rouge ended up bumping her head on the ceiling. "Oww," she muttered. She gave Knuckles a "_this never happened" _look then flew out the window slowly and gracefully. She glanced back at him and winked.

Knuckles turned to the sink to brush his teeth. It was only at that moment that he realized what he had just agreed to. His eyes widened. He cringed and pounded his fist, "Oh, man…"

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Knuckles the echidna **Subject:** You're not gonna believe this 

You're really not going to believe what I just did. You know about the fair right? Well, I was really tired and somehow Rouge convinced me to go.

I know what you are going to say, but maybe I'll just go for it. Who knows? Maybe I could actually have some…dare I say it, fun.

Knux

* * *

**To:** Knuckles the echidna **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** Are you serious? 

Dude, are you feeling alright? Just last week you wouldn't go within ten feet of the woman and now suddenly you're just going to give in? Could this mean you…pfft, nah.

Seriously, do you?

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Knuckles the echidna **Subject:** Well... 

I don't know about that, I mean sure she's….pretty. And yeah she annoys the (BEEP) out of me so much I almost crave her presence, but….oh, I don't know.

For some reason I just wanna go besides, I really have nothing better to do.

Knux

* * *

**Journal Entry One **

**2/14/06, 4:35pm, Amy Rose**

Wow, cool. I didn't know my sidekick had a journal too. (a/n: If they don't, whatever)

Another Valentine's Day nearly gone, so far no valentines from Sonic. Oh well, I know Sonic's not really into the holiday, he probably forgot anyway.

This year the girls and I (me, Cream, Rouge, and Sophie) decided we would use this night to celebrate our single hood. We're just having a little dinner thing at Cream's house. I think I'll bring my recipe for Valentine Heart Cake.

I can't wait for Cream and Rouge to meet Sophie, they'll love her! What should I wear? ……………oh, I know. I'll wear that silk ivory skirt, knee length. And……I think I'll wear that red quarter sleeved top which shows a little shoulder, but not sliding off me like I'm some skank.

Perfect.

Ooops, better go soon.

* * *

**Journal entry 2 **

**2/14/06, 6:15pm, Amy Rose**

Okay. Maybe not so perfect. So far I couldn't make my cake (rhymes, ha). No ingredients for frosting and all the stores are closed.

Cream was attempting to make some kind of pasta and turned the oven on too high. About ten minutes later whole squads of fire fighters show up at the door with this huge, ginormous (I'm aware that's not a word) hose. When we told them we had it under control, they just gave us the evilest look like we were some kind of juvenile delinquents.

I mean, they probably get this all the time, so why do we get the dirty looks?

I'm just glad my friends are getting along.

What was that noise?

Uh oh.

* * *

**To: **Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Miles Tails Prower **Subject:** Hey 

Heya Sonic,

Happy Valentines Day...lol. You didn't happen to get anything for your sweetheart, did you?

Just thought I'd ask,

Tails

* * *

**To:** Miles Tails Prower **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** Very funny 

Ha, ha. Funny...you know you're really starting to bug me.

Don't make me block you,

Sonic

p.s. Did I really miss Valentines Day again? It's over already?

* * *

**To: **Sophie the cat **From:** Penelope the Panther **Subject:** You're attire 

Excuse me Sophie, but I believe the dress code clearly states that skirts must be long enough so that the tips of your fingers can barely reach the end of the skirt.

Proper presentation is a major factor in our success. Don't you want us to be successful?

Penlope

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** Sooo sorry 

I am sooo sorry I broke Cream's vase thing. She knows I'm sorry right? If she wants me to, I'll pay for it...seriously, I will.

That Penelope has a yardstick planted in her brain. You don't think my skirt is too short, do you? I mean maybe it's a quarter of a centimeter shorter than the dress code states, but that differance is barely noticable.

Did you see that one firefighter, the tiger dude. Whoa, he was hot! I'm not the calmest talker when it comes to guys. I mean with you it's no problem. Nope, nope, nope. With you I could talk, talk, talk all day long, like I'm doing right now. I'm just talking, talking, talking.

Again I'm really, really sorry. I didn't see the thing behind me, the only warning I had was the smash of shattering glass.

I couldn't get his number. Oh, well…guess it wasn't meant to be.

Sophie

p.s. Did you hear about the break up between Jackie the squirell and Thomas O'Brian the chipmunk? I thought it was all going so well.

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Don't beat yourself up 

You're skirt is fine. Just let Penelope live in her own little world.

Oh, come on Sophie. You only apologized for it like twelve times. I'm sure Cream forgives you. It's her mom you'll have to worry about when she gets back…just kidding. Really, all is forgiven.

Guys should go and bring out the champagne bottles if you're interested in them. You're so fun to talk to, what guy wouldn't like you? Just relax. I'm sure you'll meet with your prince charming again.

Amy

p.s. I heard about that this morning on the six o'clock news, but you know these celebrity relationships, they either end in divorce or murder.

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** I guess your right 

Yeah, okay. I feel a little better now…sort of.

You know, I've been thinking. A lot of these kiddy nursery rhymes are actually terrible, terrible songs. Ring around the Rosies is actually a song about the Black Plague.

And down will come baby, cradle and all? That's horrible…the kid fell out of a tree. That's so sad.

Jack fell down and broke his crown, and Jill came tumbling after? Why do they teach kids these things? It's sick, and it's not like it's the kids fault. I mean, when I was little I never knew what any of the songs meant.

What is the world coming too?

Sophie

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From: **Amy Rose **Subject:** You're right 

Now that I think about it, you make a good point.

I don't think they actually teach kids the songs though, at least I hope not Ring around the Rosies. I think for the most part the kids just hear it somewhere, they don't know better so they start singing it. It's like singing to a commercial you hear all the time. You don't really think about what it means, it's just stuck in your head.

"_Eight-hundred, Five, eight, eight, two, three-hundred, Empire…today."_

I hate that commercial.

Amy


	4. See you at the fair

**To:** Miles Tails Prower **From: **Cream the rabbit **Subject:** Thank you

Thank you for the flowers, they were so pretty! It was nice of you to think of me for Valentines Day.

Um…Tails? Would you like to…go to the…fair, with me? I think it would be very fun, and Cheese could come too. Cheese loves those people who walk on those giant sticks, they're so silly!

Well if you want to come that would make me very happy. I believe it is on February 27th.

I hope to see you soon,

Cream and Cheese

* * *

**To:** Cream the rabbit **From:** Miles Tails Prower **Subject:** Ur welcome 

It's nothing special really, I'm so happy you like them. They're so pretty just like you. (a/n: awww)

How could I refuse? Of course I'll go with you, silly rabbit. (a/n: trix r for kids)

I'll be there,

Tails

p.s. I love the chocolates you sent me. Thanks so much.

* * *

**To:** Knuckles the echidna **From:** Rouge the bat **Subject:** Hey Cute Fella 

Looking forward to our date.

From the sly sexy b—h,

Rouge

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** Secret admirer 

Omg!

I forgot to tell you before about the note I found when I got home from Cream's house. Looks like I have a stalker. I opened the front door and there it was on the floor with a single rose. I guess whoever it was slipped it through the mail slot. Anyway, it said:

_You pass me every day, but fail to notice my yearning gaze._

Isn't that like, so sweet? It's the most romantic gift I've ever gotten. I think the fact that I don't know who it is makes it so much sexier.

I mean it couldn't be tiger dude, could it? Would he really follow me all the way to my workplace? I doubt it, but then something in me wants to believe it was him. Who knows right?

Sophie ;)

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Omg! 

Sophie! How could you forget to tell me a thing like that?

Who do you think it could be if it's not tiger dude? Omg! Sophie that is so cute. We will so find out who this is…eventually.

Hey, check this out. My Snapple cap says: If you keep a goldfish in a dark room, it will eventually turn white. Isn't that so freaky?

Who knew?

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** Here's what mine says 

My Snapple cap says: No piece of paper can be folded more than seven times.

I'm gonna try it and see. Yesterday it said: Chewing gum while peeling onions will keep you from crying. I wonder who does the research for these facts?

Lol, a white goldfish…ha, that's a good one.

Sophie (;

p.s. my paper only folds six times. Guess they're right.

* * *

**To:** Miles Tails Prower **From:** Knuckles the echidna **Subject:** S.S. Fair 

Well you'll never guess who I'm going to the fair with. Come on, I'll give you one guess.

I know, crazy right? So, has Sonic asked Amy? Pffft…why'd I even ask? And I thougt I was stubborn…ha, at this rate he'll never suck up enough courage to ask her out…at least not for real. What a baby.

So who are you going with? (wink, wink)

Knux

* * *

**To:** Knuckles the echidna **From:** Miles Tails Prower **Subject:** S.S. Fair 

I'm actually going with…(blushes)…Cream. It's about time you and Rouge hooked up.

I think you're wrong about Sonic. He's stubborn, but I know he'll come around eventually. In fact, I'll bet you 100 bucks on it.

In cash,

Tails

* * *

**To:** Miles Tails Prower **From:** Knuckles the echidna** Subject:** Okay buddy 

You're on.

Knux

* * *

**Journal entry 3 **

**2/24/06 **

**8:42 Amy Rose**

_Number of daydreams with Sonic at the fair 23, Number of jolly ranchers consumed 13, Chance of Sonic going to the fair with me, 18 percent (depressing)_

This year is going to be so lonely at the fair. Cream is going with Tails and Rouge is going with Knuckles. I mean, I'm happy for them and all, but…oh whatever. At least Sophie will go with me and keep me some company.

Sigh…………….gonna go dry my hair.

* * *

**Talentedgrl321 has just signed on.**

**SonicSweetheart has just signed on.**

Talentedgrl321: Hey Amy, can you believe what Penelope just said? I think she just called me fat.

SonicSweetheart: Anyone who thinks you have hips is insane.

SonicSweetheart: R u sure we can b talkin on Aim?

Talentedgrl321: Don't worry, I do it all the time.

SonicSweetheart: Ok, if u say so.

Talentedgrl321: Hold on sec, there's a piece of paper on the floor.

SonicSweetheart: kk

Talentedgrl321: Omg!

SonicSweetheart: What, what?

Talentedgrl321: It's a note

SonicSweetheart: no way, open it!

Talentedgrl321: it says, meet me by Ferris wheel at 2:30. He must mean at the fair.

SonicSweetheart: So, u gonna go?

Talentedgrl321: idk, maybe u should come w/ me. What if he's some psycho serial killer?

SonicSweetheart: Okay. Besides, I wanna c this guy.

Talentedgrl321: Thanx. Ur a real pal (tears).

SonicSweetheart: np

**PrettyPanther77 has just signed on.**

PrettyPanther77: Ladies, how bout we settle our personal affairs on our own time?

**PrettyPanther77 has just signed off.**

Talentedgrl321: I hope her ankles swell up the next time she eats a cookie.

SonicSweetheart: lol, cya later.

**Talentedgrl321 has just signed off.**

**SonicSweetheart has just signed off.**

* * *

A/N: sorry this chap. is kinda short. Hope u liked it anyway! 


	5. SS Festival

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Be careful

Whoa there, don't hurt yourself. That could've been some fall. Then who would I go to the fair with?

Did you hear about the Bloomingdales that burned down in Spring Meadows Mall? Now where am I supposed to buy all my Cole Haan shoes from?

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** I'll be more careful 

It's a good thing the janitor caught me or that would've left quite a boo boo. He looks familiar; I wonder if he lives near my apartment? Hmmm…oh well. I'll remember later.

I still have a gift card to Bloomingdales that I was going to use…eventually. I guess we'll have to go to Macys now.

Sophie

p.s. only five more minutes…come on Friday!

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Yeah 

I guess……(sigh).

Amy

p.s. See you tomorrow.

* * *

**Beep**—you have one new message: 

"Hello Amy, it's Rouge. Just wanted to say sorry I can't go the fair with you.

Oh, and make sure you don't buy too much junk…bye."

* * *

**Journal entry 5 **

**2/26/06, Amy Rose**

**7:32pm**

I can't believe Evelyn the elephant was eliminated from Station Square's Next Top Model. She may have been the heaviest of all the women, but wow could she make a pose!

I am like, so excited to see who Sophie's secret admirer is. I hope it's not just some stupid prank. Sonic did that to me last April Fool's Day and you can bet I didn't find it too funny. I wouldn't look at him for weeks, I guess that was the whole plan…well, it worked.

…Sometimes I feel like it's just not worth it. The hugs, the chasing, all that jazz.

What if none of it…means anything?

* * *

**To:** Cream the rabbit **From:** Miles Tails Prower **Subject:** Some plane trouble 

Good morning Cream.

Um, I might be a little later than I planned. I think something is stuck in the X-Tornado's engine. I should have it all fixed soon, can we meet at two o'clock?

Sorry,

Tails

* * *

**To:** Miles Tails Prower **From:** ChEEse **Subject:** HI 

HelloTAILs,

It is CHEESE! Cream is eatin Brekfast nOw. She says 2'clok is OK.

BYE BYE!

* * *

**To:** Rouge the bat **From:** Knuckles the echidna **Subject:** the fair 

Hey. Uh, what time are we even going to this thing?

Knux

* * *

**To:** Knuckles the echidna **From:** Rouge the bat **Subject:** the fair 

How bout one thirty?

See ya,

(blows kiss)

Rouge

* * *

**To:** Rouge the bat **From:** Knuckles the echidna **Subject:** the fair 

Sure.

Knux

* * *

**Journal entry 6**

**2/27/06, Amy Rose**

**2:07pm**

There's the ferris wheel. Whoa, look at that huge balloon of Sonic! No sign of Sophie's lover, not that I know what even looks like. We are kind of early. I wonder if Sonic is here?

……..nah.

So far I've bought a small lemonade and a pretzel. I've spent 6 dollars and thirty six cents. I only brought a twenty with me so I won't be able to buy too much stuff. I'm experienced enough now to know that whatever I buy here will do nothing but sit and rott on my book shelf or my nightstand or who knows where else. Hey, someone's coming!

OMG……………………………….it's the………………………………………(gasp)…………………………………………...janitor!

Well, now that I think about it, he is kind of cute. His gray fur is all combed back, his whiskers all neat and prim. It looks like he put so much effort into putting that suit on.That's right, a suit!

That's so romantic, I think. Then again, there's a thing or two I need to learn about romance. I wish my camera had been ready, that look on Sophie's face was totally priceless. I think it was a good look though, I'm not really sure.

I guess I should leave these two alone for a while.

* * *

_You're ticket number is:_

_**5338543**_

_Keep this ticket and listen for the winning numbers at 5 o'clock by the raffle station.

* * *

_

**Journal entry ****7 **

**2/27/06, Amy Rose**

**3:45 pm**

Oww, my feeeet. So many rides, so much shopping…so much walking. Dollars spent: 16.

I bought the cutest little pair of sunglasses, they're Gucci! I can't believe how windy it is right now! I almost lost my raffle ticket…I don't expect to win, but hey, you can't win if you don't enter right?

Hey…isn't that Sonic and Shadow over there?

Are those paintball guns?

* * *

**Journal entry 8 **

**2/27/06, Amy Rose**

**5:23 pm**

Why did he have to say that to me? Why? I just don't understand it. What did I do…today? Was I too clingy again? No, I barely came within two feet of him. So then, what?

Is that really what he thinks of me…just some orphan? It can't be true! Why is this seat so cold? I was so upset I dumped my smoothie on him. He owes me two dollars and twenty five cents. Actually he owes me more for the dry cleaning bill. That paint had better come out of my suede pants.

I wonder if Sophie's having a good time.

Maybe I'll just go home.

_Number of negative thoughts: 43, number of tears: countless, raffle winnings: 8 dollars (only victory of the day)

* * *

_

**Normal Pov:**

As Amy sulked on the cold parkbench a dark figure observed her sorrows with an air of sympathy about him.

Amy looked up to see Shadow ease himself beside her. She sniffled as Shadow whispered, "Are you really going to let blue boy's pathetic words get to you?"

Amy glanced up at him puzzled. Shadow spoke again, "There are much more devastating things that can happen other than losing out to that faker."

After Amy took a minute to think about it, she realized that she kind of grasped what Shadow was talking about. Her eyes held such empathy, a tender knowingness of similar pain. _"Shadow lost his best friend and I'm sitting here crying because I've been insulted. That just isn't fair, but then again...I do know how he feels."_

Shadow broke her thoughts, "Well, do you think you can get over him?"

Amy didn't respond for a moment. "I'm sorry you lost her Shadow." Shadow went quiet. Amy continued, "I know what it feels like to lose someone really close to you."

Shadow looked towards Amy with an awe filled gaze. She did not appear as the type who had experienced such a burdensome past. Up until now Shadow had convinced himself foolishly that he was the only person who suffered loss. He didn't know how to respond to the girl. He didn't have to. At that moment a bus drove up to the sidewalk.

As Amy got up to leave she said, "You're right Shadow, there are a lot of worse things that could happen, but I'm only going to look at the good things."

Shadow's bewildered gaze lingered on the fuchsia colored girl as she boarded the bus.

Amy gave a friendly wave to Shadow as the egg white vehicle departed.


	6. forgive me?

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** What happened?

Hey, I heard you and Sonic had a fight. Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he? At least, not physically right? I'll come over later and help you sweat this off. Maybe get a massage or something, help take your mind off of that jerk.

I had a great time with the janitor, his name is actually Steve. He's so funny. Here, I'll try to reinvent one of the conversations we had:

Okay, so we're walking past some children's clothing. Steve points to a little pink dress and says, "Hey, I'll bet I could fit into that. And you know me having a sarcastic kind of humor and all, well I say, "Pfft…I would not like to see you try. So then he says, "Aw, you're just jealous, cuz I'd look better in it." At this point I am just cracking up and like, "Yeah, okay."

Anyway, don't worry about Sonic.

Sophie

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** I'm okay

I think I'll get over it, eventually…after a while…just as soon as I can forget how to remember him. Still, something in me just doesn't want to forget him.

I'm so glad you and janitor had a good time. I mean you and Steve. It might take me a while to call him by his real name

ttyl,

Amy

* * *

**To:** Cream the rabbit **From:** Miles Tails Prower **Subject:** the fair

Hey Cream,

Just wanted to tell you I had a great time at the fair. You're really good at Whack a mole. What was your favorite part? I can't decide, but it was pretty funny when Cheese almost knocked down that stilt man with the tray of foreign cheeses.

Oh, and I think Cheese needs to learn the difference between the shift button and the caps lock button…lol. Or at least teach him how to spell check.

Thanks for going with me,

Tails

* * *

**To:** Miles Tails Prower **From:** Cream the rabbit **Subject:** I had fun too

I'm really glad you were able to go with me Tails. I'm certainly glad that those moles aren't real though. I think my favorite part of the fair was when…..you held my hand in the haunted house. It was scary, but I wasn't afraid with you there.

Cheese can be so silly sometimes, but I'm proud that he's learning to use the email all by himself now!

I hope we can go with you next year too.

Cream and Cheese

* * *

**To:** Knuckles the echidna** From:** Rouge the bat **Subject:** Had fun

Heya hotstuff,

You were so adorable in that clown suit. I've never seen you're crazy side before and I must say,

I'm turned on.

Rouge

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Knuckles the echidna **Subject:** my date

You'll never believe what happened at the fair.

Rouge talked me into going to see this circus thing they had. Well, in the middle of the show they decide to take an audience member in the ring. Guess who?

Yep, they dress me in this ridiculous costume. They tell me to stand on the X and to stand completely still. There are now four other clowns around me all ready to fire a pie on command. They blow the whistle, I see the pies coming and I jump out of the way as a reflex. I grab a couple of pies on the cart next to me and just start throwing like my life depends on it. Before I know it I'm in the middle of this massive food fight. A few seconds later the pies stop, or so I think. I turn around and splat, Rouge smushes the thing in my face so hard I still have whip cream in my nose.

There was a strange exhilarating feeling throughout all this. I think this is the first time I got in a fight because I was excited instead of angry. It's creepy, but kind of nice.

Knux

p.s. What happened with you and Amy?

* * *

**To:** Knuckles the echidna **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** your date

Trust me, I believe it. If your whole job of guarding the master emerald doesn't work out, I know the circus will always have a place for you.

So what kind of pie was it?

Sonic

p.s. I don't wanna talk about it. I just said a lot of stuff I shouldn't have, now I feel like a moron.

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** The Ultimate Life Form **Subject:** you're girlfriend

Take care of that girl faker. You'll never know how precious she is, until she's gone.

Shadow

* * *

_Feeling blue?_

_Something bothering you?_

_Need to cope with the past?_

_Need help real fast?_

_Let me help fix that frown and turn it around._ (: (: (:

**Call Sylvia the owl at 1-800-4577-Smile. You can also email me through yahoo or aol.**

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Rouge the bat **Subject:** you and Sonic

Heya girl,

I hear you had a little feud with blue boy. Sorry to hear that. He needs to learn the proper way to treat a lady.

You wouldn't believe what a fascinating time I had with big red. Well, if you need a shoulder to cry on give me a call.

Rouge

* * *

**Talentedgrl321 has just signed on.**

**SonicSweetheart has just signed on.**

Talentedgrl321: I guess u'll b changing that name now

SonicSweetheart: I haven't decided

Talentedgrl321: how bad was it?

SonicSweetheart: I don't really wanna talk about it

Talentedgrl321: k, well I'm here if u need me

SonicSweetheart: aww, tanx

Talentedgrl321: n e time

SonicSweetheart: hey, did u c that ad for Slyvia the owl?

Talentedgrl321: Amy, ur not serious

SonicSweetheart: I think I might email her

Talentedgrl321: o don't do that

SonicSweetheart: y not?

Talentedgrl321: those stupid shrinks only pretend to understand u so u'll pay them money to tell u stuff u coulda figured out for free

SonicSweetheart: maybe this one is different

Talentedgrl321: Amy, it rhymes

SonicSweetheart: so?

Talentedgrl321: who is she Dr. Seuss?

SonicSweetheart: I just thought that…oh, nvm it's stupid

Talentedgrl321: go on, what?

SonicSweetheart: I just thought maybe there's some deeper reason for y I love Sonic, maybe I don't really love him at all.

Talentedgrl321: Amy, u love him cuz he saved ur life. U don't need a shrink to tell u that.

SonicSweetheart: ………I guess

Talentedgrl321: no don't guess, u know

**Funkymonkey247 has just signed on.**

Funkymonkey247: I think Penelope's watchin u guys, just thought I'd giva ya a heads up. U might wanna get off soon.

Talentedgrl321: k, fine

SonicSweetheart: thanx for the warning

Funkymonkey247: sure thing, o and Amy…cheer up

**SonicSweetheart has just signed off.**

Talentedgrl321: u think she'll be okay?

Funkymonkey247: she's a tough girl. I think she'll be fine

Talentedgrl321: yea

**Talentedgrl321 has just signed off.**

**Funkymonkey247 has just signed off.

* * *

**

**To:** Sylvia the owl **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** need your help

Hi, my name is Amy.

I saw your ad and was wondering if you could help me. You see, there's this guy. Well, for a long time, I thought I loved him. I was so obsessed I'd chase him till my knees just gave out, he didn't like that very much. So, lately I've been thinking about it a lot and I was wondering if there's some kind of hidden reason why I love…or why I think I love him. Am I totally crazy or is my love somehow justifiable?

I feel totally lost. Please help me,

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sylvia the owl **Subject:** I can help

Salutations Miss Amy Rose,

Grab a tissue and blow your nose. I'd be happy to help you out, there is no need to shout. You are most certainly not crazy. There absolutely is a reason for your feelings hazy.

Sometimes the reason for these strange emotions is not truly hidden, but rather just latent, unnoticed or to the mind seems forbidden.

Come down to my place of work, a place where people like you lurk. I believe that I can help, so do not cry, or moan, or yelp. The building can be found, on Duches Corner right around. It's number 52 on Cherrywood Avenue.

From your friendly fowl,

Sylvia the owl

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** please forgive me

Hey Ames,

Tried calling you, kept ringing. Maybe it's best if I say this by email.

Listen…what I said at the fairwas...stupid. It was so hot and you were an easy target for my complaints. The stuff I said to you about well, you know being an orphan and all, it didn't mean anything. I wish I could take it back and…I'm sorry. So, are we cool?

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** can you believe him?

I mean, the nerve! Apologizing by email, what could be more insulting? Well, I guess a post it like that episode of Sex and the City. But still, do you know how worthless that makes me feel? I'll bet that whole email took about three seconds to write.

Should I forgive him?

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** That's so tacky

Girl, if that hedgehog wants your forgiveness, he doesn't deserve it until he's down on his hands and knees begging for mercy. I mean, come on the least he could do is come see you.

What a jerk.

Sophie

* * *

**To:** Cream and Cheese **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** have you seen Amy?

She hasn't emailed me back yet. I'm getting kinda worried about her. If you see her, tell her I'm really sorry and to call me or something.

Thanks.

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Cream and Cheese **Subject:** I haven't seen Amy

I haven't seen her since the other day. She looked really sad. Maybe you should go to her house and say sorry yourself. I think that would make Amy feel better.

Cream and Cheese


	7. Therapy session

**Normal Pov:**

Amy turned on the small, silver, stereo (alliteration is awesome) which sat beside her bed on a teeny, tiny mahogany nightstand. As soon as she turned it on she felt like bursting to tears:

_I have wished before,  
I will wish no more. _

_Love, look away!  
Love, look away from me.  
Fly, when you pass my door,  
Fly and get lost at sea._

_Call it a day.  
Love, let us say we're through.  
No good are you for me,  
No good am I for you._

_Wanting you so,  
I try too much.  
After you go,  
I cry too much._

_Love, look away.  
Lonely though I may be,  
Leave me and set me free,  
Look away, look away, look away... from... me._

(song: Love, Look Away; Guy Haines)

Although it pained Amy to listen, she couldn't find it in herself to change the station. The song that came on next failed to lift Amy's spirits the least bit:

_Knew the signs  
Wasn't right  
I was stupid for a while  
Swept away by you  
And now I feel like a fool  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you? _

_Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be_

_Catch myself  
From despair  
I could drown  
If I stay here  
Keeping busy everyday  
I know I will be OK_

_But I was  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?_

_Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be_

_So much hurt,  
So much pain  
Takes a while  
To regain  
What is lost inside  
And I hope that in time,  
You'll be out of my mind  
And I'll be over you_

_But now I'm  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?_

_Out of reach,  
So far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be_

_Out of reach,  
So far  
You never gave your heart  
In my reach, I can see  
There's a life out there  
For me_

(song: Out of Reach; Gabrielle)

Amy could take it no longer and threw her fist down on the off button. She then rotated to her left side pulling the sheets above her head. A weak hand emerged from the blankets feeling around for the light switch. As the room succumbed to darkness Amy dropped her hand and closed her eyes.

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** Success! 

I've done it! I must've tried on every pair of jeans on this whole pathetic planet, but I found…not one, but two fabulous fitting pairs of jeans. I know...awesome right? Totally.

So, you ok? I can't stand to see you all depressed it just isn't normal. The worst part is, I don't know how to help you. You're usually the one with all the answers to these kinds of situations.

Well, let me know if there's anything I can do.

Sophie

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** thanks 

That's sweet of you, really. I think I'll be ok though.

I emailed her, the shrink I mean. I know, but I'm desperate…and curious of what she has to say even if it does rhyme.

Amy

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** You've really done it now 

I've seen Amy upset over you before, but never like this. She's actually thinking of going to a shrink. Well, what do you have to say for yourself mister?

I hope you're not happy.

Sophie

* * *

**To:** Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles the echidna **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** Oh man 

I think I'm in trouble. Amy's friend says she's really upset. I feel horrible about this whole thing.

Hey, if I go apologize to her, would you guys come along? I'm kinda afraid to face Amy alone, who knows what she could do with that mallet?

Please come with me,

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Miles Tails Prower **Subject:** Oh, please 

Come on Sonic, you're being totally ridiculous. Are you really afraid of Amy or could it be something else your afraid of?

Besides, Amy's temper isn't as bad as you might think. Maybe try a hug. That's really all she wants isn't it? Or maybe that's what freaks you out, these quaint little signs of affection.

I'm sorry to say this buddy, but you're on your own.

Tails

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Knuckles the echidna **Subject:** You're pathetic 

Just suck it up you baby.

Knux

* * *

**Normal Pov:**

Amy entered room 307 apprehensively. The room was not big, but not small, the wallpaper looked like the kind you might find in you're grandmother's living room. In the middle of the room was a large mint green chair and in it sat a brindle (kinda brownish) colored owl. The owl gave a warm smile as Amy approached.

"Why, hello my dear! So wonderful to have you here!" Amy sighed a little at the corny rhyme and glanced at a long red coach upon which two other figures sat. One was an ivory colored raccoon who held a grumpy expression on his face. Next to the raccoon was a golden yellow skunk wearing a simple baby blue dress.

The skunk noticed Amy looking, "Why are you staring at me?" Amy's head jerked back startled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." The tension in the skunk's shoulders relaxed a little.

Sylvia motioned her wing towards them pointing to the skunk first, "This is young Eloise, poor little creature….suffers from paranoia, simply frightened by the slightest strange feature." The owl then motioned toward the raccoon, "This over here is Bernard, why don't you all shake hands and give each other your regard?" The three did so.

Sylvia went on, "Bernard likes to speak in Shakespeare style. Helps calm his anger for a while. Poor thing suffers from manic depression, was doing well until a most unfortunate regression." Amy thought to herself sarcastically, _"Oh wonderful, we have Shakespeare and Dr. Seuss, such variety." _

Amy took a seat in a chair across from Sylvia. The owl then pulled out a small electronic device, "Does anyone mind if I record this session, it is not a requirement of my profession." Everyone shakes their head no. "Splendid! Then let's get started with this meeting, now that we have said our greeting."

**Tape Recording:**

Sylvia: "Now Amy, in your email you expressed your forlorn feelings of love. Why don't you tell us some things about yourself, only then can we find what these feelings of love are made of."

Amy: "Where should I start?"

Sylvia: "How about family, that's a good start; very often the seed of a poison tree heart."

Amy: "Well, I don't exactly have what you would call a biological family. My mother…she passed away when I was four. And my dad, well…I haven't exactly seen him for a long time."

Sylvia: "My sincerest apologies for your loss, but perhaps this is the very log of which your distraught emotions sprout the moss."

Amy: "Um…I guess."

Sylvia: "Why such a troubled father-daughter relation? Was he lacking for you a true appreciation?"

Amy: "Well, this is sort of weird for me. I've never really told anyone this story before. Not even…"

Sylvia: "That's alright dear, just go slow. Absolutely no pressure, take deep breaths as you go."

Amy: "Uh, Okay. So, before…mother died there was no problem between my dad and me. After she was gone, he didn't talk to me much unless to yell at me for something totally stupid like turning the heat up two notches."

Sylvia: "A most grotesque form of denial. Such a silence is ignorance, a most doleful trial."

Amy: "So one day, he gets me up really early. He says, _"Hurry up! Get dressed girl!" _He practically throws me into our cheap station wagon and starts driving, meanwhile I'm so disoriented I'm like sleepwalking…"

Sylvia: "Go on with that. Tell us where you ended up at."

Amy: "I remember…a big dome like building, there were these really strange looking airplanes which were actually spaceships. So then, my dad points to one and says, _"You see that Amy. You're gonna get to ride one of those." _And well, me being only five, I stupidly say "wow" thinking it's some kind of amusement ride."

Sylvia: "And what happened after that? Now where did you wind up at?"

Amy: "The next thing I remember is arriving at this field and when I got off the spaceship there was this brown beagle waiting for me. He looked nice enough, but then again, anyone who didn't spit at me I pretty much considered nice."

Sylvia: "So, where did this nice fella take you? Was it someplace familiar or someplace new?"

Amy: "Not familiar at all, but I will remember it for the rest of my life. It was a Victorian house, kinda like the haunted house you see in all the movies, no less darker. So…we go inside and it's still really dark. The beagle guy is whispering something to me that I don't remember. Then came the scary rat lady or that's what I call her. I never actually learned her real name. Anyway, the beagle leaves and the rat lady lead me down this narrow hallway. I can still see my hands shaking that day. So, at the end of the hall is an old looking birch wood door, when she opens the door I almost jumped when I saw the room was full of other children, not much older than me."

Sylvia: "So an orphanage is what this place is, yes? Is this a practical guess?"

Amy: "Uh huh. So then the rat lady finally leaves. At this point I am like so distraught I run to the nearest corner and just start crying. I guess that's when I finally realized that I wasn't going home..."

Sylvia: "Take a deep breath my dear. I'm proud of you for being so sincere."

Amy: (sniffles) "So…so…after talking to this little duckling kid, I think his name was Charlie, I find out I'm on Little Planet at an orphanage called Eastwood Fields Fostercare."

Eloise: (addressing Amy) "Wait, if you lived on Little Planet then…how did you meet Sonic?"

Amy: "Sonic saved me from Eggman and the awful Metal Sonic. (gentle sobs) I remember how good if felt…for the first time, someone actually caring if I lived or died. I didn't want that feeling to ever go away."

Sylvia: "There, there dear, blow into this tissue. I believe we're already close to solving this issue."

Amy: "Yeah, I guess…that's why. That's why I love or think I love Sonic. I just wanted to someone to care if I could breath or not.

Bernard: "Perhaps think Sonic thou art an infectious, ditsy-brained, hugger-mugger."

(a/n: I know today this is grammatically incorrect, but Shakespeare often reversed subject and verb)

Eloise: (addressing Bernard) "Well, perhaps thou art a bootless, dizzy-eyed, foot-licker."

Sylvia: "Now, now…settle down you silly ones. No need for taunts or jeering puns."

Amy: "He's got a point though. It's not fair for me to put Sonic through all these torturing hugs, even if my life is a mess I shouldn't have to go and screw up someone else's."

Sylvia: "Sometimes the vines of life are not as entangled as one may think. It takes time, effort and patience for these things to disentangle, to straighten the angle, only then will your problems shrink."

Amy: "I guess…"

Sylvia: "The past can be such a dividing aisle. Amy…I believe one day you and your father will reconcile."

Amy: "Maybe..."

**End Tape Recording.

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers! I really appreciate it and you know what? I usually look at the profiles of people who review so if you review odds are I will look at one of your stories. Thanks a million! 


	8. Where's Amy?

**To:** Amy Rose **From: **Cream and Cheese **Subject:** Hello

Hello Amy,

It's been so long since Cheese and I saw you last. Would you like to come over for tea and cupcakes? My mother made her special vanilla frosting. Maybe it will make you feel better.

Please don't be sad Amy.

Cream and Cheese :)

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose** From:** Rouge the bat **Subject:** Sale

Hey, you feel like going on a shopping spree? Banana Republic is having a March Madness Sale, everything is like half off!

We so have to take advantage of this.

Come on, it'll be a steal!

Rouge

* * *

**To:** Cream and Cheese, Rouge the bat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Thanks

Thank you for the offers, but I'm actually kind of busy. I think I need some time to just clear my mind a little.

Miss you guys,

Amy

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** okay

I forgive you…I guess.

Amy

* * *

**To:** Miles Tails Prower **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** weirdest thing

just happened. Amy just sent me an email saying she forgives me…is this for real? Or is it some sign I should be taking? Well, come on you're supposed to be good at this stuff.

I will never understand women.

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Miles tails Prower **Subject:** Hmm…

That is weird. She just forgave you, just like that? I…don't know Sonic, but that just isn't like Amy.

Maybe you should check on her.

Tails

* * *

**To:** Rouge the bat **From:** Knuckles the echidna **Subject:** Just wondering

Uh…hey.

Listen, are you doing anything this Saturday night? I was thinking we could catch a movie or something.

So, uh…let me know.

Knux

* * *

**To:** Knuckles the echidna **From:** Rouge the bat **Subject:** As long as you're buying

It's a date.

Rouge

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** Bad

Have you seen Amy? I went to check on her (yes, I admit I went to her house) and for the past two days she wasn't home.

Please tell me she's out shopping or something.

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** Where are you?

Everyone's looking for you, are you okay?

Come on, answer!

Sophie :(

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Miles Tails Prower **Subject:** I heard

Cream told me about Amy. No sign of her, huh? Maybe you should just give this a little more time. Maybe Amy will come back, I mean why would she just leave and not tell any of her friends?

I'll keep an eye out for her,

Tails

* * *

**To:** Miles Tails Prower **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** Maybe

I hope you're right.

Man, I feel like my stomach is all knotted like a little kid's shoelaces.

Oh, no…it can't be.

Hey wait, I thought love was supposed to make you feel good. Well, I only feel sick. Maybe I'm imagining it; maybe I just need an antacid or some Tums.

I'm really worried about her.

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Knuckles the echidna **From:** Miles Tails Prower **Subject:** Did you hear?

Poor Sonic, he's so stressed about Amy being gone. He didn't touch any of the Chili dogs I made. Come to think of it, I guess Amy usually makes him those. Maybe mine just aren't as good, but hey, I tried…

Tails

p.s. Looks like you owe me a hundred bucks, will that be cash or credit?

* * *

**To:** Miles Tails Prower **From:** Knuckles the echidna **Subject:** Well, well

Looks like Sonic finally grew some hormones.

Who knew I'd get them before him?

Knux

p.s. This isn't over yet

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat, Rouge the bat, Cream and Cheese, **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Don't worry

I'm home now, everything's okay.

Amy

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** Amy

She's home.

Sophie

* * *

**Journal entry 9 Amy Rose**

**3/15/06**

**3:22 pm**

I don't know what force or spirit possessed me to go see my father. Whatever the reason, it was totally stupid. I don't know why I was so optimistic, thinking like if he saw me he would immediately welcome me homeor something.

Even more stupid was the way I tried to surprise my dad. When I first got there I realized he wasn't home so I decided to go in and wait for him. Again…stupid. The minute he saw me, the look on his face was like terror more than hate, but still hatred nonetheless. You'd think he'd seen a ghost or something. All he said, or shouted was, _"Get out!"_

I think I hate him. I don't want to hate him, I guess that's why I went to see him. Sylvia got my hopes too high.

I was surprised Sonic came over, he actually looked relieved when he saw me…not like that probably means anything. He must've felt guilty…pfft, he should.

It was nice of him to come see me though, I couldn't help smiling when I said hello. He was even disappointed when I refused to tell him where I was, which also surprised me very much.

I did tell him, however about Sylvia, but I didn't tell him what we talked about in the meeting. He nodded, but it was like he knew already. Have I told him before?

Then of course the girls came to see me. I must have eaten two dozen of Cream's cookies. Good thing I own a treadmill or I would never be the size I am now.

I didn't tell them where I was either.

* * *

**Talentedgrl321 has just signed on.**

**Shopaholic214 has just signed on.**

Talentedgrl321: So u did change the name

Shopaholic214: Yep

Talentedgrl321: So, come on tell me what happened

Shopaholic214: Oh…really nothing. I just went up to the lake to cool my mind a little

Talentedgrl321: Come on Amy, u can tell me

Shopaholic214: No, I can't…at least, not here

Talentedgrl321: fine. Then tell me at lunch

Shopaholic214: fine, but let's go somewhere else

Talentedgrl321: Mexican?

Shopaholic214: Sure y not

Shopaholic214: btw, is it cold in here?

Talentedgrl321: It's like 70 degrees, so…no

Shopaholic214: r u serious? I'm freezing

Talentedgrl321: r u feeling alright?

Shopaholic214: I thought I was until now

Talentedgrl321: maybe u should c a doctor

Shopaholic214: maybe…

Talentedgrl321: not maybe, yes

**PrettyPanther77 has just signed on.**

PrettyPanther77: off ladies

**Prettypanther77 has just signed off.**

Shopaholic214: maybe she should try pilates

Talentedgrl321: I hate her

**Shopaholic214 has just signed off.**

**Talentedgrl321 has just signed off.

* * *

**

**To:** Miles Tails Prower **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** She's home

What still bugs me though, is why did she just leave so randomly? Then she wouldn't tell me where she was.

I might go have a few words with Amy's shrink.

Sonic


	9. loved by a stranger

(_Italics: Knuckles' thoughts_, regular text: operator's voice)

_"_Thank you for calling the Spring Meadows Theatre. To hear today's schedule, press one—**Beep**

_"Come on…"_

"To repeat this list press one, to skip a movie press the pound key…"

_"Simple enough."_

"Alvin and the Chipmunks, running time is—**Beep**

_"No."_

"Scary Movie 12, running time is one hour and fifty-four minutes—**Beep**

_"Nah…"_

"Godzilla vs. King Kong, running time is two hours and fifteen minutes, rated pg-13, show times are 11:30, 2:20, 3:45, 6:15, 7:30, and 9:10."

_"...That'll work."

* * *

_

**To:** Rouge the bat **From:** Knuckles the echidna **Subject:** Movies

Godzilla vs. King Kong, 7:30.

Be ready, I don't want to miss previews.

Knux

* * *

**To:** Knuckles the echidna **From:** Rouge the bat **Subject:** Movies 

Don't worry red,

This girl never misses a cue.

Cya,

Rouge

* * *

(_Italics: Amy's thoughts_) 

**Padre's grill**

"_Man, this place is like…empty. I hope that's a good thing."_

**Sopas y Ensaladas**

Sopa del dia:

Ask about our soup of the day!

Caldo de Casa:

Rich chicken soup with avocado, rice, corn, Pico de Gallo, lime and tortilla crisps.

"_No thanks."_

Fajita Salad:

Mixed greens, cheese, jícama, Pico de Gallo, red bell peppers, red onions and tortilla crisps with your choice of dressing topped with one of your grilled fajita favorites:

Chicken  
Skirt Steak  
Salmon  
Shrimp  
Ahi Tuna

"_I'm not even that hungry."_

**Platos Tradicionales:**

Handmade Tacos — soft flour or crispy corn:

Shredded Chicken, Shredded Beef, Spicy Picadillo Beef or Roasted Pork.

"_I think my foot just fell asleep."_

Rolled Enchiladas:

Chicken with creamy Poblano Sauce  
Beef with Ancho Chile Sauce  
Roasted Pork with Spicy Verde Sauce  
Picadillo Beef with Queso  
Cheese-Onion with Ranchero Sauce

"_I think I'll just get a fajita salad."_

(a/n: got the menu items from a restaurant called Cozymels)

* * *

**Normal Pov:**

Sophie decides to order a taco while Amy keeps her decision on ordering a fajita salad. While poking at her salad with a fork, Amy fills Sophie in on her little visit with papa.

"It was horrible," Amy squeaked, rubbing her eyes. Sophie who usually had a whole list of comments lined up was for once totally speechless, "…Gees Amy, I'm sorry."

Amy tossed her napkin on the table, "Thanks…I just want to forget the whole thing even happened."

Sophie objected to this, "Well, don't give up yet. I mean, there's hope right? Maybe you just need to give it a little time." Amy replied, "Yeah…that's what Sylvia said. I guess hearing from her that there is hope just…well, got to me." Sophie's face went sour, "Stupid ditz." Sophie quickly corrected herself before Amy could register this, "Not you, I meant Sylvia." Amy smiled reassuringly, "Yeah, I know." Sophie sighed in relief to this.

**Meanwhile…**

Sonic ran in the direction which he hoped was the right way to Sylvia's office. He hadn't any idea where it was, so Sonic kinda, sorta snuck into Amy's house and took it without permission. Sonic was relieved that Amy had even written down the directions, she usually didn't need them, but she did write them down and hung them conveniently on the door of the refrigerator. _"There it is," _Sonic whispered to himself triumphantly.

It's a good thing that Sylvia was not in the middle of a session right now because Sonic's current mood would in no way comfort her patients. Why she was still in the office then is anyone's guess. She sat in a large leather chair seated right next to a floor lamp which was on not too bright, but just enough to make reading comfortable. In one hand or wing rather was To Kill a Mockingbird written by Harper Lee and in the other a warm mug of tea with a hint of mango. Her head arose from the book as she heard a sudden pounding on the door.

"Now who ever could that be? How's about I go and see?" For some reason which bewildered Sonic, Sylvia smiled sweetly when she opened the door to his grumpy eyes. Sonic was quick to make his objective of coming known, "What have you done to her?" Sylvia's head tilted to the side, "Please sir, excuse me, but the problem were just addressing I simply can't see."

Sonic now looked annoyed, he was not in the mood for silly nursery rhymes, "I'm talkin about Amy…what have you told her?" Sylvia now appeared worried and put her wing up to her beak, "My, my…has something happened to dear Amy? Oh why, why must such a bright youthful soul be robbed of her glee?"

Sonic answered getting frustrated, "She's okay now, I guess. The other day though, she just took off…I was afraid she left for good. I was just wondering if you had anything to do with this." Sylvia thought to herself for a moment, then her eyes slowly wandered up as she realized where Amy must have gone. "Oh my, I should have made myself more clear…the rift with her father cannot be fixed so quickly, oh...poor dear."

Sonic's eyes were now wide with curiosity and astonishment, _"...father?" _Sonic then put his thoughts into words, "I…didn't even know Amy has a father." Sylvia placed the tip of her wing on Sonic's shoulder, "I have something I want you to hear."

Sylvia stepped aside so Sonic could come in. She left for a moment into another small room. Sonic could hear the rustling of papers and tossing of various items onto the floor. A few minutes later she returned, holding something that Sonic could not distinguish from a distance. As Sylvia neared him she put her wing forward, handing him a small device and Sonic finally recognized what it was…

a tape recorder.

Sylvia spoke, "To do this I am normally not allowed, but in my reason I am proud. I believe it's in Amy's best interest, if this information you ingest." Sonic turned on and listened to the session which Amy had previously confessed the depths of her past.

* * *

**To:** Miles Tails Prower **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** All this time… 

Sylvia showed me the tape from her session with Amy. I can't remember if I cried, but I know I wanted to.

I've known Amy for what…eight years and I thought I knew who she was. Just another damsel in distress, another fan, someone who's life revolved around chasing me.

But…that's not really her at all. Now that I think about it, I don't really know a thing about Amy besides the fact she's obsessed with me. Amy might as well be a stranger.

Now what I wanna know is…why she didn't ever tell me about her dad, or the orphanage, or her mom…

Dang, I'm all out of peanut butter.

Sonic

* * *

To: Sonic the hedgehog From: Miles Tails Prower Subject: wow 

Is she even legally allowed to do that? I don't know Sonic, maybe Amy was afraid to talk about it.

I've got some extra jars of peanut butter, you can have some. I hope you like Skippy.

Tails


	10. I beg your pardon

**To:** Miles Tails Prower **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** Amy's still upset

I have an idea, but I might be gone for a day or two. I don't know how I'm gonna pull this off, but I'll give it a shot.

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Miles Tails Prower **Subject:** Huh? 

What are you talking about Sonic? What idea, where are you going?

Please promise me you won't do anything too crazy.

Tails

* * *

**To:** Miles Tails Prower **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** chill pal 

I'll be okay.

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Knuckles the echidna **From:** Miles Tails Prower **Subject:** Sonic 

Do you have any idea what Sonic's up to. He was telling me he had this plan to cheer up Amy, but wouldn't give me any details. I just hope he doesn't get into trouble.

By the way, how was the movie? Who won, Godzilla or King Kong?

You know, at first I thought it was weird seeing you and Rouge together, but now the idea's growing on me. You two have more in common than I realized.

Well, glad it's going well.

Tails

* * *

**To:** Miles Tails Prower** From:** Knuckles the echidna **Subject:** Sonic 

Do I ever know what Sonic's up to? I have no clue…he didn't tell me a thing. I say, just let him do what he wants, as long as it's no skin off my nose.

Uh…I think Godzilla won. Or maybe it was King Kong, I don't exactly remember.

So…tell Cream I said hello.

Knux

* * *

**To:** Knuckles the echidna** From:** Miles Tails Prower **Subject:** What do you mean? 

How do you not remember? You just saw the movie two days ago…oh…I got it.

Well, I guess I'll find out for myself when I see it this weekend.

Tails

p.s. Cream says hi.

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Ugh 

I have the hiccups. Why do we even get hiccups? They're so annoying and the worst thing about them is they always come back several times throughout the day.

Oh my gosh, the other day I went outside after that rainstorm and I saw not just a rainbow, but a double rainbow. You know what was funny? The end of the rainbow landed on a gold hummer. Freaky, huh? I did get a picture of it, I'll show you later. I should sell it to their advertising agency. I bet they would take it.

Well, that's my day so far…not so bad.

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** my day 

I guess my day's been okay. Except for this morning, my car got a flat tire on the express way. That was a total nightmare, but not as bad a nightmare as the ghastly face on Penelope when I got here two hours late. It's not my fault someone through a piece of metal on the road that I couldn't see.

I've heard the hiccups have something to do with a spasm in your diaphragm. I hate them so much and the holding your breath thing never works. At least, not for me.

That is so cool about the double rainbow. You have to show me that picture.

Sophie

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Miles Tails Prower **Subject:** Just wondering 

Have you seen Sonic at all recently? He's been gone a few days and I was just wondering if you had any idea what he's doing. I'm not saying Sonic can't handle himself, but sometimes he's just so stubborn, I don't know what to do.

He didn't bring his communicator either.

If you have any idea where he is, please let me know.

Tails

* * *

**To:** Miles Tails Prower **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Sorry 

I haven't seen Sonic in like, a week. I wouldn't get too worked up over it though; Sonic knows what he's doing…most of the time anyway.

I'm sure he's fine.

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Miles Tails Prower **Subject:** Yeah 

I guess you're right. But what can I say? Sonic's practically my brother and as such I'm the one who always has to remind him of a more practical solution to things. I'm just looking out for him, Sonic would do the same for me.

Tell me if you hear from him,

Tails

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** Hey Amy 

Come outside. I think you're gonna like this.

Sonic

* * *

**Amy Rose, Journal entry 10 **

**3/22/06**

**1:13 pm**

Wow. This is the most random day I've ever had in my life, but quite possibly the best day I've ever had in my life. First, Sonic sends me this weird message saying come outside…naturally I do. So when I open the door I not only see Sonic, but the very man I've tried not to hate, but kind of hate even though I thought there was hope to not hate. Yep, my dad standing there right next to Sonic. Right there! At that point I think I like forgot my own name I am just in such…shock.

Before my confusion can grow anymore Sonic says, "Amy, I think there's something your dad wants to say to you." I stand there waiting, but my dad motions to go inside, so we do. I can't stand the thought of even speaking to my dad without bursting to tears. So I offer Sonic a drink, he asks for chocolate milk. Then my dad's like, "I'll take coffee, decaf." Reluctantly, I make him the coffee. I take a seat as far away from my dad as possible. He tries to speak, but he won't look me in the eye, "Amy…"

Sonic then tries to encourage him, "Go on." Before my dad can speak again I'm like, "Um, why are you here? And how does Sonic know who you are?"

He looks over at Sonic and says, "That stupid varmint just came up knocking on my door like I was his own father. I wouldn't let him ina'course. Instead of leaving though, he stood there on my front lawn for…oh, musta been eighteen hours. So finally I go up to the blue rodent to ask what in the Sam hill he's doing and he tells me he's come for you," he says this nodding in my direction.

Now I'm looking at Sonic who's leaning on the counter, I'm in pure awe, "But…how did you even know about my dad?" Sonic now looks uncomfortable when he says, "Uh…you could say I got a little tip from Sylvia." Now I'm not sure whether to be mad at Sylvia for totally exposing the stuff I told her in confidence or just amazed that Sonic went to all these lengths to get my dad to say my name.

Then my dad says, "I suppose…I should tell you the reason I…"

I look at him, his eyes finally meet mine and I see the last thing I expect held within them…tears. Yes it's true. My father does have actual tear ducts.

He opens his mouth to speak once more and his voice is a raspy kind of whisper, "I couldn't bear to look at you after…after…you just reminded me too much of your mother and at that point I was doing everything in my power to forget…even if that meant disowning my own daughter."

Now there are tears in my eyes too andI feel someone touch my shoulder…Sonic. There's just so much going on and I'm just so bewildered and confused. I just decide to go with it. I'm sitting there shaking my head and my dad continues, "I…I'm sorry Amy. It was wrong for me to shut you out of my life even if I didn't feel the need to continue it." He reaches across the table and touches my cheek, "I understand if you can't forgive me. I only want you to know I never put you in that orphanage because of anything you did. I was a selfish old fool and I hope some day I can earn your pardon."

My chair is pulled back; I walk over to that man whom just this morning I was trying not to hate and gave him a hug. Despite my shaky voice I manage to mumble out, "Thanks Dad…that means so much to me." I glance over at Sonic who was nearing tears himself. He smiles at me and I smile back. "Thank you," I whisper.

Then Sonic walks over and opens his arms, almost like he's expecting a hug. He tries to play cool, "Can I seek your pardon too?" This makes me giggle which feels great after a monsoon of tears and sarcastically I say, "I guess you deserve a hug."


	11. Don't scare me like that

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** Heys

That was the strangest noise that just came out of your mouth when you came in. It was like a squealish, awkward shriek.

So what was that all about? Did you finally get the Maggy London dress you saw at Macys? You know I'm gonna make you try it on.

So spill, what's got you so excited?

Sophie

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** No dress 

Well…not yet. Just one more paycheck until that dress is mine. Anyway, I let out that random squeaky noise because I just had the best weekend.

Meet me in the ladies room and I'll tell you everything.

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** Sure thing 

Meet you in five.

Sophie

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Knuckles the echidna **Subject:** Where have you been? 

Tails was looking for you. He said you were gonna get into some kind of trouble. Where did you disappear to anyway?

So…any luck with Amy yet?

Hey listen, if you do end up with Amy here's a little tip I picked up. Never blurt out your girlfriend's shoe size in public. I made that mistake and found myself going to sleep with a slimy layer of Curel (healing lotion). On the other hand, maybe I should've let you find out for yourself. I guess I'm in a good mood.

Knux

* * *

**To:** Knuckles the echidna **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** Where I've been 

Uh…thanks for the tip.

I finally got Amy to forgive me…at least, I think she does. Maybe I'll send her some flowers or something, just in case.

Or I got it, I'll take her somewhere. Where do you usually go with Rouge? Anywhere good besides a movie and Ray's Pizza?

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Knuckles the echidna **Subject:** You're asking me? 

This is quite a sudden change. What's got you so set on earning Amy's forgiveness? I'd have thought you would welcome her absence.

And you're asking me for romantic advice? I don't know what I'm doing, I just go with the flow, you know? Why don't you ask her where she wants to go? That's what I always do.

So now you know what a romantic genius I am,

Knux

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** I was thinking (Yes, I really was) 

Let's go somewhere, anywhere…your choice. And I'm serious this time; I'm not playing a joke or anything…honest. So whataya say?

Really, I know it's hard to believe. Hey, I have to keep telling myself it's not a joke, but no…I'm really, sincerely asking you to go out with me. So, where should we go?

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** wow Sonic 

Are you feeling alright? Before we go anywhere, do these things for me:

1. Check your temperature

2. Get a cat scan

3. Let me know if there's a funny taste in your mouth

But…since you asked, it would be nice to take a walk through the park.

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** Cool 

I'll come pick you up. How bout six o'clock?

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Okay 

See you later Sonikku.

Amy

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Omg 

Please pinch me.

Sonic just asked me out…yes you read this right. He did…not me. We're going to the park. Be honest, have I consumed any alcohol or illegal substance in the past couple of hours that I don't know about?

This is really happening, isn't it? Wow…………I never thought this day would come…I may cry (a good cry).

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** Are you serious? 

I may have to pinch myself.

He just asked you? Wow. Well, that's great. I hope it goes well, and no I don't believe you've consumed anything in the past six hours besides three Cream Savers. Don't stay out too long though, you sound like your getting a little cold or something.

Good luck,

Sophie

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Penelope the panther **Subject:** Your boyfriend 

Please keep all of your romantic affairs away from the office.

That obnoxious blue imbecile who claims to know you has just destroyed a five hundred dollar lamp, which you will be paying for since all employees take responsibility for their guests, as stated in your contract.

Still I must admit…I never thought you would find your own little boy toy. You've proven me wrong.

Kudos to you,

Penelope

* * *

**To:** Penelope the panther **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Excuse me? 

How dare you verbally assault me in this formal office environment!

I will gladly pay for any damages, but don't you ever insult Sonic or any other people I associate with. That blue imbecile saves lives and even if he is a bit spastic at times…hey, so am I.

Furthermore, I love Sonic and would never even consider using him for only my pleasure. That's disgusting.

Sincerely,

Amy Rose

* * *

**Normal Pov:**

Amy hastily buttoned her coat and hurried down to the lobby where she would meet Sonic. Sonic gives an awkward grin as he spots her, "Hey Ames. Gee…I'm sorry if I got you in trouble. I'll pay for the lamp…I guess I shoulda slowed down sooner."

Amy gave a smile to reassure him, "Don't worry about it Sonic, let's just go." Sonic nodded an ok. He gave Amy a smirk, sweeping her up in his arms. With one swift flash they were off towards Station Square Park.

Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and laid her head against his chest, _"I guess I should just enjoy this…joke or not." _

Every so often Sonic would glance down at Amy, smiling warmly. Sonic wasn't sure exactly what it was they were doing, but hoped they would plan as they go. The park was beautifully lit by the street lamps and the gleaming stars that hung suspended above them. Sonic let Amy down gently, keeping a hand on her shoulder. They stood there for a long moment, not sure where to go next. Eventually the two randomly chose a direction and began walking. The scenery of the park was truly a dream. A thick layer of fog hid their feet adding to the romantic air about them. Sonic opened his mouth to speak, "Ames, I…guess the reason I wanted to see you…

is because I just want to make sure you know how sorry I am about…the fair, the lamp, everything."

Amy turned her gaze to the trees which were just beginning the bloom. "Thanks Sonic…that means a lot. Well, I want to say sorry too." Sonic looks surprised at this, "Huh? What for?" Amy's eyes sunk to the floor, "For, always embarrassing you. You don't know how much I wish I could take back every humiliating moment I made you suffer."

Sonic put his arm around her waist, "Who said anything about suffering? Okay…maybe I did at the time, but it was all a lie, to you and especially me."

It's now Amy's turn to look surprised. "Really, you mean it Sonic?" Sonic turned to face her and before Amy knew what he was doing; both his arms were wrapped around her, muzzle to muzzle. When they broke apart Sonic appeared almost nervous. It was as if he had just taken a test and was now awaiting his grade. The look in Amy's eyes was enough to let him know he had passed. With flying colors.

For the next hour, the two continued along the seemingly never ending path. Their fingers innocently embracing.

Then suddenly, for no apparent reason, Amy stopped in her tracks and began wheezing out of control. Sonic was startled by this, not sure what to do. He desperately patted her back, trying to make it stop. Amy held onto Sonic, trying to keep her balance. Amy's haphazard attack lasted almost six minutes, but it seemed more like six hours.

When Amy finally stopped choking on virtually air, Sonic led her to a nearby park bench. He sat down with her, still rubbing her back, afraid that if he stopped Amy would start coughing again. "Hey, are you alright?" Amy put her hand to her forehead, "Yeah, I think so. Boy, that was weird." Sonic replied, "Don't do that." Amy smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder. Her eyes blinked a few times before she fell asleep, her breaths finally relaxed. Sonic noticed her shivering a little and pulled her closer in attempt to keep her warm.

He whispered into her ear, "Don't scare me like that."


	12. Awaiting doctor's verdict

**To:** Penelope the panther **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** I'm taking a sick day

I'm very sorry for not giving earlier notice, but I won't be able to come into work today because I have a doctor's appointment and there was no other possible time but 12:30. To make up for the hours I will gladly fill in for one of the weekend shifts.

Thank you for understanding.

Sincerely,

Amy

* * *

**To:** Jim the monkey **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** Amy 

Hey have you seen Amy this morning? She hasn't come in yet and Amy's never this late…I hope everything's alright.

Maybe Sonic got her upset again. That dickhead.

Sophie

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Jim the funky monkey **Subject:** Sorry, no 

I haven't seen our little Juliet today. What if she's come down with something horrible?

Like Patterson's Disease.

Jim

* * *

**To:** Jim the monkey **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** You moron (jk) 

You mean, Parkinson's disease? I don't think Amy has that.

Sophie

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** You okay? 

Heya Ames,

How ya feeling? You really scared me last night…are you sure you're okay?

Sonic

* * *

**Journal Entry 11, Amy Rose**

**3/28/06**

**6:17pm**

I can't believe this.

Okay, I went to the doctor today about the cough which had gotten no better since last night with Sonic. Luckily, I haven't had another sudden attack, now it's just irritating…which isn't really good I guess. I had to wait for like a half hour before even going in the room just to wait another twenty minutes. Honestly, why do they bother sending you to the room if the doctor isn't ready to see you yet? They're just teasing you like a bully stealing a little kid's lunchbox.

When the doctor finally comes in he start's asking me all these questions like, does my cough bother me at night: yes; have I had any recent weight fluctuations: not that I've noticed; have I stopped menstruating: I'm not so sure since I'm not expecting it for another two weeks; and some other annoying questions.

I try to explain to him to the best I can about the cough. I told him how it had started actually like a week and a half ago, but it wasn't so bad and I just shrugged it off as nothing. It wasn't until last night with Sonic that the cough's intensity peaked. My doctor's name is Slavorski, he's a platypus with this ginormous beak…I'm not kidding; it has to be at least like 8 or 9 inches.

I finish describing my strange ailment and then he leads me to a small room down the hall. In it, there's this weird looking machine which is called spirometer or something like that; the thing has one cylinder filled with water on the left and on the right side is this roll of paper where some spastic lines are inscribed. Dr. Slavorski then tells me to breath into the mouthpiece as hard as I can, so I do. I blow until I feel like I'm going to faint.

The doctor examines the pattern of lines that have formed on the paper, by his look I can't tell if it's good or bad, which scares me. He leaves the room for a few minutes telling me he wants a second opinion on something. Now I can't stop shaking and by his implied tone I can sort of tell that he's worried.

He comes back like ten minutes later, still holding my test results. I await my verdict, I'm being very patient actually which is surprising enough. Then the real surprise…the cough which I had brushed off as simply allergies was actually—

Hey, is that Sonic outside?

* * *

**Normal Pov:**

Amy put her sidekick down on the coffee table then rushed over to the door to let Sonic in. Sonic's warm smile quickly vanished when he saw tears in Amy's eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" Amy wipes her eyes, "Oh…it's nothing I was just…chopping onions." The onion bit was partially true…Amy had been making a salad just a little earlier. Sonic didn't look convinced but followed her inside anyway, "You know what you should've done? You could chew gum, that helps." Amy smiled remembering Sophie mention that the same thing was written on her Snapple cap.

Amy twirled her fingers nervously, "Are you hungry? There are some brownies in the kitchen." The brownies were actually leftovers from an office party which Amy had made. Sonic answered, "Uh...okay."

Amy headed toward the kitchen; she was fighting hard to suppress her coughs. Once safely in the kitchen Amy finally let a light cough escape, being careful so Sonic wouldn't hear. As she brought him the brownie along with a glass of milk there was a firm knocking on the door. Amy handed the brownie to Sonic and walked over to the window.

Pulling back the curtains, she saw that it was her father outside the front door. It was surprising enough when he had shown up with Sonic, but even more so that he actually came by himself…without persuasion. Amy didn't really know what to say and simply muttered, "Oh…Dad…hi." Amy's father nodded, "Hello Amy." In his hand he held a big shoebox, "I, uh…brought this. It's just some of Crystal's things I thought you might like to have."Amy observed the box which appeared to be falling apart. She had never even known her mother's first name was Crystal. Amazingly, she did know that her father's name was actually Frank.

"Oh…thanks." Amy's father then noticed Sonic on the living room couch licking the brownie crumbs off of his fingers. Sonic waved a hello as Frank did the same. "Dad, would you like a brownie?" Amy asked as she quietly shut the door. Her father replied pointing to a doorway, "From the kitchen there?" Amy nodded a yes. "I can get it," said Frank as he handed Amy the old deteriorating shoebox.

Amy sat down next to Sonic, opening the box carefully as if it were made of glass. Hundreds of pictures were in it, some with Amy in them as a little infant. Sonic pointed to a photo and said jokingly, "Nice pj's." Amy blushed and quickly discarded that photo.

Then Amy felt a tingling in her chest, not quite as strong as last night, but painful enough to make her wheeze. Sonic's eyes dawned a new seriousness and he began rubbing her back the same way he did last night. It was at that moment that Amy's father returned to the room. As he came in and noticed her distressed coughing his eyes went bright and open…wide with terror. His ears twitched, he seemed to recognize the sound. He whispered, "Oh no..." His eyes narrowed and he nearly dropped the tiny plate that held his brownie.

Frank spoke again still in a whisper, "I know that cough…" Now Sonic's attention was now on him, "What is it?"Frank was silent for a moment then responded, "The same one that killed her mother…" Now Sonic's eyes were wide with terror and he looked to Amy who appeared almost ashamed, "Amy…" Amy was now in tears. She lifted a pillow revealing a crumpled piece of paper. Unable to speak, Amy handed it to Sonic. The paper read:

**Rose, Amy**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: female**

**Spirometer Test Supervised by: Dr. Keith J. Slavorski**

**Diagnosis: COPD (chronic obstructive pulmonary disease)**

Sonic glanced up from the paper to look at Amy again. She had stopped crying, and was now sniffling. Sonic asks, "What is this COPD?" (a/n: it is a real disease, but some of the details I give may not be exactly accurate, I'm no doctor)

Amy responds speaking slowly and somberly, "My doctor says it's more specifically chronic bronchitis. It's like my bronchi are swollen and my lungs aren't functioning as efficiently as possible. He told me that I might be lucky though because he did catch it fairly early and it might be possible to prevent its progression. I have to go to a pulmonary specialist tomorrow who will tell me about treatments and stuff."

Amy brings her eyes up as Sonic places a hand on her shoulder. He grins, "Don't you worry Amy. We're gonna beat this…I know we will." Amy didn't exactly know how Sonic meant "we" but she was so grateful that he didn't freak out and run off like she thought he would.

Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic as another stream of tears poured from her eyes. Sonic embraced her lovingly which almost made Amy cry harder. Despite the incessant river of tears, Amy forced a semblance of hope and smiled.


	13. Not going down without a fight

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Rouge the bat **Subject:** Well this is it

I never thought he would give in so easily, I'm almost a little disappointed…expected a real battle on this.

I'm moving in.

Rouge

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From: **Knuckles the echidna **Subject:** Well this is it 

She's moving in.

Knux

* * *

**To:** Knuckles the echidna **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** Wow 

This is a big step for you pal.

Are you sure you're ready to go this far? Well then, I guess it'll be a real test for your relationship…good luck buddy.

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Knuckles the echidna **Subject:** I know it's wow 

I've never been sure about anything...but this just feels right.

I don't need any of your luck. I have plenty of my own.

Knux

* * *

**To:** Rouge the bat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Congrats 

I didn't realize you two were this serious. I'll have to pay you guys a visit.

I think I'm finally getting Sonic to come around, maybe we can double sometime.

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Rouge the bat **Subject:** Sure 

I'm going to be looking forward to that.

Rouge

* * *

**Journal Entry 12, Amy Rose**

**3/29/06**

**7:31pm**

The pulmonary doctor I met today was pretty nice. Her name is Dr. Miller; she's a beaver in her mid 30's about and has really curly blonde hair on the top of her head while the rest of her fur is brown. It was pretty funny to see her tail drag on the floor, almostlike she was wearing a dress that was too big. I didn't wanna laugh though, I am after all getting treatment from her.

The first thing she told me is that she was so happy I had never smoked. Smoking is the most common cause of COPD which doesn't really surprise me at all. I've never smoked, I find it quite disgusting to breathe toxic smoke just for fun…I mean _eww_.

So the doctor was telling me all these ways to keep the condition under control like, try to avoid polluted areas…obviously that's a red flag. She also suggested I get a regular flu vaccine which I have never yet gotten. I was actually supposed to like a few months ago, but I had a little cold and you have to be perfectly healthy in order to get the shot.

I guess it never really crossed my mind that there are different ways to cough. Well, there are and Dr. Miller was showing me how to cough so I can clear my lungs on one or two coughs instead of like seven or who knows how many. She showed me how to belly breathe which I wasn't really used to.

It's weird because when you're a baby you belly breathe all the time, but as you get older you breathe more from the top of your lungs which doesn't get as much air. Belly breathing is how singers get all those high notes out; you sure can't squeak them out with a puny breath. She showed me how to do it by having me lay down flat on the floor, then she put a tissue box on my stomach so I could see how mybelly rose and fell, hence the name belly breathing. (a/n: my chorus teacher gave our class this demonstration, it was so funny) It's pretty comfortable actually…now that I'm getting more used to it.

Dr. Miller then prescribed me some steroids (legal ones) and I'm supposed to take one in the morning and then one at night. She said it's better if I take them on a full stomach…I hope I remember that.

I guess I feel a little better now that I know the odds are pretty good, as long as I take care of myself. I feel pretty confident that I'll get over this thing…no way am I letting it take control of my life, especially now that…now that I know Sonic really does love me.

I'm not going down without a fight!

………my cocoa's ready!

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** Yesterday 

Hey where were you yesterday?

You should've seen the color of Penelope's face when she walked into work with her broken stilettos. It was just not natural.

Me and Steve are trying to come up with a song, you know like something so when it comes on we can be like, "Hey that's our song." Any suggestions?

Sophie

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** I've got something to tell you 

Ladies room, in five.

Amy

* * *

**To:** George Burnstein **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** A small request 

Hello George,

Could you please extend our budget to fit in one more office party? Pretty please? I want our department to throw Amy a get well party…it's for a good cause, not like that Mardi gras party.

Please?

With sugar on top?

Cherries?

Please?

Sophie :)

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** George Burnstein **Subject:** I wish I could help 

I'm very sorry Sophie, but now that I've recently been promoted to Chief Treasurer I can't afford to lose my job simply because I helped fund your little office party.

If I can make a suggestion, why don't you have a small party on your own time…perhaps a restaurant?

Have you tried Café de Verona? I've heard their lasagna is the best.

My apologies,

George

* * *

**To:** George Burnstein **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject: **Well, you know what? 

Go lick yourself :(

Sophie

* * *

**To: **Jim the monkey **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** You were right 

Amy has come down with something horrible...COPD which is something with her lungs. George is being a blockhead and won't let us throw a get well party...I have to do something nice for Amy.

I mean, she's always helped me and she just started working here like a few months ago.

I don't know what to do.

Sophie :(

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Jim the funky monkey **Subject:** Hmm... 

I know just the thing!

I have a coupon for the Spring Meadows Spa and I can just never find time to use it. Why don't you and Amy go for a nice, relaxing, Akuta Matata day? She'd love it.

I know...I'm an angel,

Jim

* * *

**To:** Jim the monkey **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** You're not an angel 

You're a saint.

Thanks a million :)

Sophie

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Miles Tails Prower** Subject:** You're home 

Glad to see you're back in one piece. So would you mind telling me what that was all about? Did whatever that plan was work?

What's going on with you buddy?

Tails

* * *

**To:** Miles Tails Prower **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** Chillax 

I'm just fine.

I'll come over your place and explain everything a little later...I hope your couches are comfortable cuz it's kind of a long story.

Sonic


	14. Innocent Romance

**To:** Jim the monkey **From:** Amy Rose** Subject:** Thanks so much

Really Jim…thanks a lot for the coupon. I think a nice massage is just what I needed.

I have to show you the picture of me and Sophie with the facials, we look like aliens! I guess it's worth it to look like complete freaks for a few minutes though, the results were amazing…our faces are still glowing.

Thanks again,

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose** From:** Jim the funky monkey **Subject:** No problem 

You needed it way more than I did.

Oh, and don't worry about this CPD thing or whatever it is, you're not going to battle this thing all alone so you just sit tight sweet cheeks! (a/n: just for the record he's not trying to hit on Amy)

Jim 0."

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** I got it 

I just thought of a perfect song for me and Steve…Lady Marmalade! I love that song so if he doesn't like it he'll just have to deal.

My nose is all tingly from yesterday's facial :)

Sophie

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Koolio 

I remember that song! I haven't heard it like forever…that's cool. I'm sure Steve will be fine with whatever song you like, he's just that kind of guy who will go with anything…that's so sweet.

My nose is tingly too :)

Amy

* * *

**Journal entry 13, Amy Rose **

**4/02/06**

**8:03pm**

I've been good so far with the meds…no missed doses yet. I think they're helping, my cough doesn't come on as often now, that must be a good sign right? 

Today on my lunch hour I stepped outside to get some air and I saw a lady wearing this skimpy little tank top with these teeny tiny little shorts that were like practically sinking into her crack…yeah, it was pretty scary. And it's not like she was heavy or anything but that outfit must have made her look at least seven pounds more than what she actually is. On top of that her bra straps were showing…now this is just a growing epidemic that must be stopped. I mean, I could never walk out of the house like that; I'd be mortified…after all, isn't that why they're called underwear meaning they're supposed to be underneath what you're wearing.

Yeah…so…that's my day.

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Cream and Cheese **Subject:** Are you okay? 

I hope you aren't angry, but Tails told me you were really sick. How are you feeling? My mama says if you need anything you just call.

If you want to you can come over later, we can watch Fox and the Hound (a/n: I love that movie, it's so cute!). We'll have plenty of popcorn and non caffeinated sodas.

Please get better soon,

Cream and Cheese

* * *

**To:** Cream and Cheese **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Aw Cream, 

Of course I'm not angry silly! It's flattering to have friends that care about me so much…I can always count on you guys.

Sure I'll come over, do you need me to bring anything? Jelly beans? I don't really know why there are so many of those in my cabinet. I'll bring over…some cheesecake.

See ya say around seven?

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Cream and Cheese **Subject:** Okay then 

I'll see you at seven. And Amy…I'm so glad we're friends!

Cheese says hello and mother too.

Cream and Cheese

* * *

**Normal Pov:**

Amy skipped over to Cream's house little red riding hood style, a bright smile on her face all the way. Under her breath she silently hummed a tune from The Wizard of Oz.

Okay…just kidding.

Amy was smiling on the way to Cream's house, but not skipping…more like semi power walking. She also wasn't humming a tune from The Wizard of Oz; instead she was mumbling words to The Buttercup Song.

As soon as Cream opened the door a bright smile took form on her face as well.

"Hello Amy," Cream greeted cheerfully. Amy nodded, "Hi Cream." Amy placed the box of strawberry cheesecake on the kitchen counter and then met Cream in the living room. Cream's living room was not very different from Amy's own…small, yet quaint. Not a huge screen television, but still big enough for them to enjoy the movie. Cream's mother bid the girls a temporary farewell as she left to do some grocery shopping.

Amy and Cream sat next to each other on a small tannish colored sofa, the popcorn bowl on a small coffee table in front of them. Amy spent most of the movie with her tongue fidgeting around in her mouth trying to free the popcorn kernels which had become embedded in her teeth (a/n: I hate when that happens).

Just as they were getting to the part where Todd the fox encounters the not so friendly bear, there was a knock on the door. Amy grabbed the remote and hit the pause button as Cream got up to answer the door.

It was Tails. "Hiya Cream." In his hands was a large bouquet of daisies. Cream gasped slightly at the sight of the flowers (she had to assume they were for her…makes perfect sense). Tails glanced behind Cream and saw Amy. He muttered nervously, "Oh, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you…I could leave if you want."

Amy walked over to them, "It's cool Tails. The movie was almost over anyway." Tails relaxed a little, "Oh…well, I was just going to ask Cream if she wanted to…uh, I just wanted to ask Cream something." He glanced at Cream seeking a response, but her expression was relatively blank.

Cream looked to Amy who smiled, "Go on Cream, we can finish the movie another time." Cream smiled gratefully then, "Are you sure Amy?" Amy nodded a yes, "Sure…and I can watch Cheese for you." Cream stepped outside next to Tails, "Thanks Amy." Tails nodded thanks as well. Amy waved them a goodbye as they walked off toward a quiet road. She said to Cheese, "We better put these in a vase."

* * *

**Still Normal Pov:**

The beginning of April was beginning to show among all the flowers which were nearly bloomed. Both Tails and Cream's cheeks were flushed pink and they walked slowly with their hands behind their backs. Tails took a deep breath when he thought he had enough composure to speak, "Uh…Cream? I been thinking and I think we make really good friends and all, but lately I've been thinking that just maybe…we could be…"

Tails attempts again, "...Maybe we could be something more." Cream's face is now a really interesting shade of reddish pink. She manages only to whisper, "Oh…" Tails takes Cream's hand, "Cream…what I'm trying to say is…will you be my girlfriend?"

(a/n: They're older inthis story, I would never make them this intimate if they were only like 8 and 6 or whatever age they are; Tails-14, Cream-13)

After a brief moment of slight disorientation at Tails' question Cream kisses him on the cheek and says, "I'd love to be your girlfriend Tails."

The two spend the rest of the daylight gazing at the sinking sun and the rising moon. As the first stars begin to twinkle and the nightingale begins to crow, Tails says to Cream, "I guess we better head back soon." Cream nods and they begin their way back holding hands all the way home.

* * *

a/n: I forgot to mention this earlier, but if you're wondering where I got the idea for the email format from, I actually got it from a book called The Boy Next Door by Meg Cabot. I may have borrowed the format, but I promise you that the story line is all original. Most of it is actually inspired by things that actually happened to me in the past…I don't have COPD though…that's just for the story. 


	15. Uno!

**a/n:** **I'm sorry it took so long…I was either too busy, or just being lazy. I know this chapter is kind of short, but just forget about that. Happy Cinco de Mayo!**

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** Siblings 

Well, my brother has such impeccable timing.

My prediction was right…he hates Steve. I don't think I ever told you about my brother Roger, did I? He's 24 which is only three years older than me, he's got smokey black fur like I do except he has white stripes.

He was trying to play the protective brother routine, but I don't need protection from him…it's not even like it would do me any good. So he's all like, "Well, I just don't think you should have to go out with some alley cat who wipes windows for a living."

I mean, so what if Steve's a janitor? Someone's gotta do it, right? Does he even know what a mess our office would be without Steve? I'll bet it would be impossible to get inside the lobby because of all the tossed aside junk. People like Steve, who do jobs that nobody wants are seriously taken for granted.

You agree, right?

Sophie

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Well, yeah 

I totally agree. It's like you said, someone's got to do it.

I don't understand how anyone could not like Steve. Just yesterday, he showed me how to make an origami swan out of cardboard.

Maybe your brother just needs to get to know him a little.

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** I'm not sure 

You don't know my brother.

Sophie

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Miles Tails Prower **Subject:** You busy? 

If you're not doing anything later, you wanna come over later to play Uno with Knuckles and me?

Just wondering,

Tails

* * *

**To:** Miles Tails Prower **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** Sorry buddy 

I kinda promised Amy I'd come over and help rearrange some furniture. I know, but she promised she'd make some chili dogs.

Plus, I still feel kind of guilty about the fair…I know shouldn't, but I do.

This guilt thing might haunt me for the rest of my life.

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Miles Tails Prower **Subject:** Gee 

I didn't realize you were so dedicated…but you know, that's what makes a good boyfriend.

I don't think you should feel obligated to do everything for her, though. I'm pretty sure she forgives you, and wouldn't want you coming over just because you thought you had to.

See ya…whenever,

Tails

* * *

**To:** Miles Tails Prower **From:** Sonic the hedgehog** Subject:** You're right 

I guess I've finally reached boyfriend status, huh? You know, realizing that would normally freak me out…but I feel great.

Do you think I'm sick or something? Is it possible…that I just grew up a little? No…no way.

I gotta go for a run.

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Knuckles the echidna **From:** Miles Tails Prower **Subject:** Aww 

Sonic is in love, we both know it already. I think we also both know that I win the bet. I'll expect a check by next week.

Well, you're my friend so maybe I'll give you two weeks.

Anyway, looks like it'll just be us later.

Tails

* * *

**To:** Miles Tails Prower **From:** Knuckles the echidna **Subject:** Just wait 

Maybe Sonic is in love, but it doesn't count until they're married.

Don't expect that check until sometime in the next century.

Knux

* * *

**To:** Knuckels the echidna** From:** Miles Tails Prower **Subject:** Oh come on 

You are such a sore loser.

Tails

* * *

**Journal entry 14, Amy Rose**

**4/07/06**

**7:45pm**

I know Sonic only came for the chili dogs, but he really is being a big help. It would take at least three of me to move that couch. Thanks to Sonic, moving the furniture only took about twenty minutes…and that's only because I changed my mind a few times. I still can't believe how patient Sonic was, he didn't complain once.

Cream told me that he even turned down Tails and Knuckles to come see me…now that, is going down in historical documentation.

Moving all that furniture is making me sleepy (yawns).

* * *

**To:** Miles Tails Prower **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** How's the game 

Amy's pretty when she's sleeping. Not that she's not pretty when she's awake…she is, but right now she just looks so…peaceful. Do you find that with Cream too?

Who's winning the game so far?

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Miles Tails Prower **Subject:** Well, actually 

Cheese is winning.

He and Cream joined in the game just after I'd picked up a wild. I was soooo close, but I'm glad it makes her happy that Cheese is winning all of my Doritos. I used to have some bingo chips, but those strangely disappeared without a trace.

Poor Knuckles, I think he has like half the pile in his hand. Well, at least he shouldn't have to pick up too many more for a while.

Cream is cute when she sleeps too. You should see how her nose twitches, I wonder why it does that?

Tails

* * *

**Normal Pov:**

A small beam of light forming over the horizon gives Amy's face a radiant glow. As her eyes begin to slowly reveal themselves to the morning's greeting, Amy jerks upright realizing something. Sonic who had been resting on the window sill notices this, "What's wrong?"

Amy's eyes seem to tremble with panic. "I fell asleep…" Sonic doesn't see any problem in this and shrugs. "So?" Amy looks over to him, not angrily, but worriedly. "My pills! I didn't take them last night!" Sonic gets off the window sill and rushes toward her, trying to look reassuring. "I'm sure it's fine. What can one miss hurt?"

This doesn't seem to comfort Amy very much at all, "You don't understand Sonic, all it takes is one miss. What if they won't work anymore?"

Sonic thought to himself, _"Well, what does a boyfriend do in this situation?" _Sonic desperately attempts to get Amy to calm down, "Hey, it's gonna be fine." Amy smiles a little, but could still feel the stress on her shoulders. She sighs, "I guess you're right. Hey, you want some breakfast? I can make us some pancakes." Sonic gives Amy a hand who is lazily trying to get up off of the couch. "Sounds great."


	16. Oh brother

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** How ya feeling?

Just thought I'd make sure you're alright. Your cough bothering you?

If anything comes up, you just whistle, alright?

Later,

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** How I'm feeling 

My cough's been okay. Thanks for checking up on me, you're the best!

If I'm coughing though, how am I supposed to whistle?

Later,

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** Check this out 

Steve wrote me this amazing letter, I've read it like a gazillion times and each time gives me chills. Just look at this:

I don't own a fancy car,

Or a big house,

Or expensive watches,

Or platinum silverware,

I can't afford nice jewelry,

Or catered dinners,

Or Ipods,

Or designer dresses,

I may not have much,

But the one thing I have,

Is the only thing I need…

I have you.

My brother read it and says it's totally just cheap words…I don't know how I managed to hold my tongue. I mean, I really wanted to just throw something at him. He just won't listen to me, it's soo irritating!

Why can't Roger at least try to like him? WHY? Do you have any ideas? I'll hear anything, whatever will work.

Sophie **8(**

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Aww 

Sophie! That letter is soooo sweet!

I think I know someone who might have a few ideas.

Meet me in the lobby after work.

Amy

* * *

**Normal Pov:**

Before Sophie knew it, she was sitting on the lawn in front of her brother's house, Indian style with her head in her hands. "So that's it…we just, sit here?"

Sonic gave an egotistical smile, "Trust me…this works." Amy who was seated between them added, "It worked on the toughest case in practically the whole universe…Sonic must know what he's doing." Sophie nodded at this and sighed, "Okay then, if you say so."

Their plan would do nothing right now, for Roger was not even home. Amy turned to Sophie, "Do you know when he'll be back?" Sophie shook her head, "I never ask him where he goes, and I don't really plan to." Amy sighed and began picking at the grass. The trio would have to wait another two hours before a flash of light brought them out of their daze. A black Jeep pulled into the drive way. Sophie stood up even before her brother could realize they were there.

"Whatta ya think ya doin here?" he spoke in a Brooklyn accent (kind of like in The Godfather). Sophie cut right to the chase, "We need to talk. And don't you even think about walking away from me!"

Roger lifted one palm motioning his sister to take it easy. He leaned against the car casually, "Well, what is it? Ya need money?" Sophie only glared at this, "No. What I need is for you to just…try, just try to at least get to know Steve. You have no idea how much it would mean to me and even if you ignore me totally I'm still gonna date'm whether you approve or not."

Roger let out what sounded like a silent chuckle, "That's what all this is about? Sophie, ya can't be serious about this guy…it's just not practical." Sophie was appalled by this statement. "Practical? What's not practical about two people falling in love? Maybe your view on romance is just too textbook."

Again Roger chuckles, "Whoa…don't get all Romeo and Juliet. This ain't the Capulets and the Montagues. I hate to tell ya this sis, but the guy's a losa who's so desperate he'll date anybody." Sophie stamped her foot on the ground, "That's not true!" Amy then stood up behind her, "You don't know what you're talking about!" Sonic then stood up with her, making sure he'd be ready to protect either one of the girls in a worst case scenario.

Roger turned his gaze to Amy, "And who are you?"

Amy quickly answered him, "It doesn't matter…what does matter is that you listen to what Sophie's saying. Just what kind of brother are you?" Roger took a few steps toward her, "I'm just the typa brotha who looks out for his little sista."

Amy opened her mouth to say something, but her breath was cut short when another sudden wheezing attack came on. Clutching her throat, Amy fell to the ground, desperately trying to breathe. Sonic ran over to her, quickly beginning to move his hands around her back as he did several times before. Sophie turned away from her brother and walked over to Sonic and Amy, though feeling helpless, "Hey, are you okay Amy?" Amy could barely bring herself to nod as Sonic continued to caress her back and shoulders. Meanwhile, Roger stood there watching the scene in disbelief.

Thankfully, Amy's gasping finally seemed to settle down a few minutes later. Sonic whispered to her worriedly, "You alright now?" Amy nodded once more and inhaled deeply. Roger hadn't moved much at all in the past few minutes, besides shifting his position slightly into a comfortable posture."What's a matta wit ya friend?"

"She's sick, okay? None of your business," Sophie replied. Roger came closer, his eyes now seemed more relaxed. He stopped just above where the three still sat on the damp lawn. Roger spoke softly, "Me too…" Amy looked up at him confused, her head tilted slightly. Sophie whispered, "Roger?" Amy got up and attempted to wipe off the grass stain which had formed just above her knee.

"Why don't uh, you and ya friends come inside?" suggested Roger. Sophie eyed him skeptically for a moment before nodding in agreement. The living room looked as if it'd been hit by a twister. Laundry sprawled all over the floor, unfinished food left in unwanted places. It took some convincing on Sonic's part to get Amy to even sit down.

Roger then explained that he had recently been diagnosed like Amy with chronic bronchitis and though, not as severe as Amy's case, Roger had to admit that the condition slowed him down quite a lot at times.

"I thought it was some kinda joke when they told me." Sophie shook her head side to side. "Why didn't you say anything to me?" Roger pulled out the toothpick from his mouth which he had been gnawing on for the past ten minutes. "Just cuz I'm got this thing, it don't mean I ain't the big bro anymore. If I told ya, I thought maybe you might get the wrong impression if yas saw me gettin help."

Sophie sat quietly for a moment playing with the fringe of her skirt. "So, that's where you were before then, a support meeting?" Roger nods. Amy stared at her hands which rested quietly in her lap. For the past few weeks, it had felt to her as if everyone in the world was healthy except for her. Now she could see that many others suffered worse symptoms everyday, though this was probably not Roger's case.

For about an hour, they went on with idle chit chat. Then in a moment of silence Roger suddenly blurted out, "Alright…" Sophie looked over to him, "Alright what?" Roger replied, "I'll check out this Steve guy…if he's gotcha on him this bad, then he must have something good goin." For the first time in years, Sophie smiled at her brother…and not sarcastically. "Thanks Roger." Her brother nods slightly, "Yeah, sure."

Sonic rose to his feet, "Well, I better get Ames home. It's getting pretty dark out." Sophie walked them both to the door and waved goodbye. "Feel better Amy." The two returned her farewell just before Sonic lifted Amy up and sped off toward home.

While running Sonic looked down at Amy who was struggling to stay awake, "Well, I think that went pretty well." Amy didn't know whether this was sarcastic or not, but giggled anyway. "That was definitely...an interesting night. Now maybe you should keep your eyes on the road," Amy pointed ahead to a tree which Sonic would have run right into. Sonic quickly changed course to avoid it. "Hehe…whoops. Guess I oughta be more careful." Amy smiled and laid her head on Sonic's shoulder, "Maybe from now on I should just bring a helmet."

* * *

**To:** Knuckles the echidna **From:** Rouge the bat **Subject:** Please 

Could you do me a teeny weeny, itsy bitsy favor? Pretty please? We're all out of those sugar free Snackwells…would it be possible for you to pick some up?

Thanks a million! (winks)

Rouge

* * *

**To:** Rouge the bat **From:** Knuckles the echidna **Subject:** Oh, alright 

I guess I could get you some cookies, but don't expect me to start doing all of your little errands.

This is a first and only exception. Consider it a welcoming into my home gift.

Knux


	17. But will you love me tommorow?

**Time for a commercial break:**

Feeling small and insignificant? Ask your doctor about Expandoral. This amazing new tasteless pill practically evaporates at the touch of your tongue. You'll see results in merely three weeks! So RISE UP and CALL NOW!

And now, a few words from our satisfied customers:

"I used to be the size of a walnut," said a random female chipmunk. "With Expandoral, I've grown like three inches in only two weeks! I'm almost as tall as a dvd, and now I can finally reach my mailbox without having to jump for it…thanks Expandoral!"

A ridiculously buff gorilla then speaks into the microphone, "Before Expandoral, I was as puny as a chimpanzee…now look at me, I've got the muscles of a grizzly bear! Thanks Expandoral!"

**Warning:**

Expandoral is not for everyone, as in some cases, it can cause liver or kidney problems. If you or your family has had a history of illnesses related to liver or kidney problems, be sure to ask your doctor before taking Expandoral. Women who are pregnant, nursing, or may become pregnant should not take Expandoral. If you experience any feelings of dizziness, nausea, shortness of breath, loss of appetite or bloating, contact your doctor immediately and stop taking Expandoral.

Don't settle for small glimpses of attention. Rise up and expand your influence with Expandoral!

(**a/n:** this commercial was totally random, it has absolutely nothing to do with the story)

* * *

**Okay, now back to where we left Sonic and Amy…where was I again?**

**…Oh yes…**

Sonic had just arrived in front of Amy's house as the moon paused it's journey in the sky's western apex. The pashmina colored girl rested quietly in his arms, like a young child after a long exhilarating day. As Sonic laid her down in the comfort of her room, Amy was somewhat startled to feel a sort of falling sensation. It took only a second or two for Amy to see that it was only Sonic placing her down gently onto the soft bed cushion.

He grinned at her, yet his eyes still held a transparent concern, "You sure you're okay?" Amy waved her fingers in the air and nodded. She mumbled, "Yeah, yeah…just go on home now Sonic, you've done enough for me tonight." Amy yawned as she laid her head down on the pillow. Her left arm which hung off the bed limply, suddenly began to scour the floor for her Hello Kitty doll, which lay innocently beneath the bedskirt. Sonic was about to exit the room, but hesitated. He looked back at Amy, watching her rhythmic breaths observantly. _"I could do it now, but is it the right time? Then again, I don't think it's a good idea to leave her alone…what if something happens? I won't be here to help…" _

Amy finally noticing Sonic was still in the room, lifted her head a few inches from the pillow, "You still here?" Sonic took a few steps toward her, "Amy, maybe it's a good idea if I just sleep on the couch…I can't just leave you here alone." Amy's eyes seemed to melt with warmth, "Sonic, you don't have to do that…really." Sonic still couldn't convince himself to leave…for a few different reasons. "No…I think it's better if I stay."

Despite all the positive attention Sonic had recently been giving Amy, she couldn't help but be stunned by this response, "Are you sure?" Sonic moved up to her bedside, slipping his hand around hers. "If something happened to you, and I wasn't here to do anything about it…I don't think I'd ever forgive myself." He paused asecond before adding, "I've let you slip away too many times in the past...and well, now I'm gonna make sure you don't slip anywhere, as long as I'm around." Amy's eyes held a lingering gaze at Sonic's hand which encased her own. Gently, she caressed his hand with her thumb. A tear managed to stray from her eye, "Thanks Sonic…but now you're making me feel like such a burden. It's like I'm nothing but deadweight." Sonic stared at her for a long moment without saying anything, "Maybe…but I want you to be my burden for life."

Amy's single tear now developed into a river which seemed like it could fill a dozen oceans. Any wider, and her smile would pop like a balloon that has risen to high into the atmosphere. Amy didn't know what to say to that…after all the growing and repairing their relationship had recently underwent, it had all been happening in such a rapid, abrupt time. A staccato of events had built up to this symphony of compassion and heartfelt in what seemed like only a heartbeat. She met his gaze, "But...do you think you'll always mean that?" Sonic's next movement was one that made Amy's heart falter. "_I was gonna wait but...something about this moment in time, I don't know just feels...good. Is this how Knuckles felt?_"

Bending down slowly onto one knee, Sonic moved his hand behind his back and pulled out a small box from…his quills? (Let's just go with that) "Amy…" he started.

"I've recently decided that…I've decided that, having you around, it makes me smarter." Amy still smiling, furrowed her brow a little at this. Sonic continued, "When you're around, I seem to not do as many stupid reckless things that I normally do…at least, not anymore."

Sonic's speech was not as prepared as he had hoped and there was a long awkward pause, as he attempted to put together his next sentence. Finally, he took a breath to speak again. Grinning, he said jokingly, "So then, I think it's in both of our best safety concerns if we stay in each other's vicinity at all times." Sonic then slipped the ring onto Amy's finger. His grin spread wider, "Well Ames, it looks like you're stuck with me for the rest of your life…what do think of that?"

Amy was once again coming up blank for any response. She was simply numb with emotions. Her brain seemed to be totally oblivious to everything else except for the beautifully crafted ring on her finger. It fit perfectly, yet seemed so foreign. It was modest in it's elegance, but displayed a quaint humble beauty that seemed to glow with radiance. The diamond was not overwhelmingly huge, about the size of a pencil eraser…it was just right.

Amy, now finally able to speak in what wouldn't sound like meaningless gibberish, spoke gingerly, "I think I'm dreaming…or hallucinating or something." Sonic pinched her arm playfully. "Oww!" she exclaimed. Sonic replied, "Nope…I don't think you are." Sonic then pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, "Nope...this is as real as real will get."

Not able to hold herself back anymore, Amy slid her arms around Sonic as he did the same. Amy felt slightly embarrassed losing control of herself. Going back to the annoying, stalking, cumbersome equipment she used to be was something she'd just about die to avoid. Still, she pursued with her affectionate gesture, all the while making sure her hug wouldn't break any bones. It was the best she could do since her arms refused to let go of Sonic for the rest of the night. Sonic however, didn't seem to even notice as he reached out to her purely by second nature.

Neither of the two received much sleep that night...neither did their weary eyes notice.

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Amy Rose** Subject:** OMG 

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG (takes breath)

...OMGOMGOMGOMG!

Go on guess…you'll never guess.

Just try,

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose** From:** Sophie the cat **Subject: **OMG 

**NO.**

NO he didn't…

You're lying…

You're so lying...

I don't believe you…

I want proof!

I demand photographic evidence and/or videotape!

You get your little fanny over here ASAP!

Sophie


	18. Hot off the press!

That morning at _The Station Square Times_, this memo with large bold letters was found on everyone's computer monitor (minus Penelope and Amy):

**Sonic and Amy are getting married!**

**We'll be throwing a huoooge party for them here in the office ****(whether George likes it or not)**

**Date: TBA (but keep next Wednesday open)**

**Time: Like 7ish, just before Amy gets here we'll set up and stuff**

**NOTE: Remove this sign from your computer monitor as soon as received (so Amy doesn't see it…or Penelope)

* * *

**

**To:** Knuckles the echidna** From:** Sonic the hedgehog** Subject:** Well,

You'll never guess what I did last night. (a/n: nothing dirty intended)

Never.

Go on…guess.

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Knuckles the echidna **Subject:** You don't mean… 

Oh, no way.

**It's not possible!**

Is this the apocalypse long ago predicted by the ancient grandfather echidna?

You had better have physical evidence! I would like to see this ring...or at least a purchasing receipt.

I think you and I should meet for lunch later and have a little chat. And I'm not giving you an option.

Knux

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Jim the funky monkey **Subject:** Hey doll 

How's life treating you?

Looks pretty well judging by the color of your hair, it always gets slightly lighter when you're excited about something. Well, right now you look like you just won the Nobel Peace Prize.

Did you just finally realize you've reached the legal voting age? Only took ya a few months.

Silly goose,

Jim

* * *

**To:** Jim the monkey **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Well, 

You're not going to believe me, but I'll try you anyway…

**Sonic popped the question last night!** …And no, he didn't ask if I had any sanity…that was long ago answered. He actually asked me to marry him! It was real! He even pinched me!

Do me a favor though, and just keep it under wraps for a while. I don't want Sonic to like freak if everyone found out before we're even engaged for 24 hours. Sophie knows already, but besides you that's it.

Shhh,

Amy

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Jim the funky monkey **Subject:** Alright missy 

I know it was you, don't try and play dumb. How many of those flyers did you make?

I'm not so sure if Amy really wanted you to tell us about this, she just told me to shh herself. Don't worry, I'm not going to rat you out, but I think you should just be careful so the wrong people don't find out.

Nice work town gossip (only partial sarcasm),

Jim

* * *

**To:** Jim the monkey **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** You got me 

Okay...it was me.

I'm actually not so sure if she wanted me to blab it all out. Hmmm...but I couldn't help it! ...And besides, they're all going to find out eventually since Amy's got a ring on her finger.

She'll be cool, once she knows I did it for a good cause.

Sophie

* * *

**To:** All employees at_ The Station Square Times_ **From:** Penelope the panther **Subject:** This afternoon 

I'm sending all of you this message to inform you that this afternoon our president, Mr. Peter J. Wilkinson will be touring our section's offices to search for this years "Hot off the Press Column". He'll be looking for the juiciest story we've got.

So this week, no stories on Jamie Jackrabbit's anorexia, this week we're going to pull out the heavy artillery...so get moving! After all, we're a team aren't we? You all want our team to win, don't you? Now let's GO!

Pages 4 through 7 should be on my desk by 3pm, no exceptions.

Penelope

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Miles Tails Prower **Subject:** Just shoot me 

You are not going to believe me in 10,000 centuries…

I asked Amy the question we've all been waiting to hear for nearly a decade. No, not if she has any sanity…we already know that answer. I popped THE question (I think you know what I mean). It was real buddy. I pinched myself.

What was I thinking? I mean, don't get me wrong…I love her Tails, but...I'm just not ready for this. I musta ate somethin funky last night.

Do me a favor buddy, keep it under your tails for a while okay? I don't want Amy to get crazy if everyone we know happens to find out before we've been official for even a day. Knux already knows, and now you, but that's it.

So keep it quiet,

Sonic

* * *

**To: **Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** This afternoon 

I don't know what kind of team Penelope thinks we are.

I say we all write bogus columns so she'll get fired. Okay...so maybe that would get us fired, but I am not just going to find some hot story to write about, just to have HER get all the credit. No, this year it is not going down like that! Are you with me?

Sophie the rebel

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** You bet 

Hmm...I don't want to lose my job though. I like it here, even if it means I have to sit less than 30 meters away from Penelope's office. Maybe we can come up with some other idea...

Ugh...coming up blank,

Amy

* * *

**To:** Knuckles the echidna **From:** Miles Tails Prower **Subject:** That's it 

Pay up my friend. A deal's a deal.

Tails

* * *

**To:** Miles Tails Prower **From**: Knuckles the echidna **Subject:** Grr… 

Well, why are you so anxious for me to give you this money? Are you secretly gambling or something? That's not healthy Tails.

I'll give you the stupid money by Friday, alright? I've got enough bills to pay right now…who knew anyone could talk on the phone so long?

Knux

* * *

Later that day at _The Station Square Times:_

Mr. Peter J. Wilkinson was a refined looking snow leapord with a navy blue tux and an olive green tie, with a handkercheif in his chest pocket to match. As he strolled over to Penelope's office, the panther got up immediately and briskly walked over to greet him. He shook her hand briefly. She greeted with a bright semblance, "Hello Mr. Wilkinson. I think you'll be quite pleased with the reports we've printed up for this year's column." Penelope handed him a yellow folder with some highlighted articles. Mr. Wilkinson took them and examined the documents inside, nodding his head occasionally. He frowned and looked up to her, "These are fine...but, don't you have anything more exciting?"

He began walking around some desks glancing at piles of paper which were the rejected topics. Scrambling through one pile causually on Jim's desk, he sighed not seeming to find anything of particular interest. Except for one thing atthe bottom of the pile which caught the snow lepeord's attention. "Ah? What's this?" The document in his hand just happened to be the note Sophie gave everyone this morning. Mr. Wilkinson's eyes widened excitedly as he read the first line: **Sonic and Amy are getting married!**

Jim gasped silently, his hand went over his mouth. Mr. Wilkinson turned to Penelope, "This wouldn't happen to be refering to Sonic the hedgehog, would it?" Penelope giggled uncertain, "Oh, yes, I suppose it is." Her eyes narrowed at the word party. The lepoard then motioned to two beavers to come over. Mr. Wilkinson's eyes were now bright, "Boys...we've found our perfect topic for the column!" He turned back to Penelope, "Now miss, if you'll be so kind as to introduce me to the lucky lady, I'm assuming from this notice that she works here in this office." Penelope nodded trying to hide the deep sting of what can be argued as either anger or perhaps jelousy. "Of course," she motioned for him to follow her.

When Amy saw Penelope coming over she merely rolled her eyes. When she saw who was walking behind her, however, she jolted to her feet. "_Did I do something wrong_" Amy didn't know what to expect from the president of their organization, but managed to swallow her fears and stretch out her hand...


	19. Stop the madness!

_Early the next morning:_

Sonic and Knuckles sat at a small booth inside a diner called _Eat Until You're Beat._ Knuckles stirred a packet of sugar into his coffee and Sonic sat back into the cushion with sloppy posture.

"So just like that?" asked Knuckles, while still stirring. "…Just like that," Sonic replied. Knuckles closed his eyes, still stirring, "Tell me this…have you recently been drinking anything strange, dangerous…or inhaling something that may smell pretty but isn't so good for you?" Sonic snapped, "What? No!" Knuckles opened his eyes know and put his fists together, elbows on the table, "Well then, have you been seeing any hallucinations, or have you had any double vision?" Sonic sighed in frustration, "No…"

Knuckles shot up from his seat shouting, "So, do you love her?" Sonic brought his index finger to his forehead, as if considering it for the first time. He thought back to the many adventures he'd had in the past with Amy, both the enjoyable and the more…painful ones. Sonic reflected on Amy's recent metamorphism from little miss sassy to a woman who's in charge…Sonic knew the fine difference. Then he grinned and replied confidently, "I might as well love her…fate's not gonna let me take anyone else." Knuckles was bewildered simply that Sonic possessed the security to say something like that. Knuckles sat back down slowly, "Okay…problem solved."

Just then a tickle me pink flamingo waitress came over to their table. Knuckles reached out to give her a tip but she shook her head, "It's on the house." She took Knuckles' cup now that it was empty. As she retreated to the kitchen, she turned back and said suddenly, "Oh, and Sonic… congratulations." Knuckles looked to Sonic who shrugged.

At a table diagonal from theirs sat an abandoned newspaper which had big bold lettering that read:

"**Is Our Speedy Star finally settling down?" **

Underneath the insanely huge text was a picture of Sonic and Amy which was slightly outdated, but it was them nonetheless. Sonic ran over and snatched it. When Knuckles finally realized what had gotten into Sonic, he chuckled, "I forgot how fast news spreads around here."

Sonic was staring at the picture with bulging eyes, they trembled in a fearing motion. It wasn't truly anger or outrage that Sonic felt, it was more an awkward kind of panicky feeling. As if he'd forgotten to study for a test. This was the test, and there was no time to cram in knowledge, no time to prepare. "Do you know what this means?" Knuckles shook his head to indicate a no. Sonic answered, "All these goons from the media are gonna make Amy and me captives in our own homes!"

Knuckles turned serious and placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder, the warmth of his glove radiating genuinely of certainty, of assurance, "I know Amy can get excited, but do you really think she would tell the newspapers right away?" Sonic thought about this, he concluded that Amy would probably anticipate his reaction to the article in the paper. So why is it here on the front cover? Sonic put the paper back on the table, "I'll go talk to her. If she did tell'm, then it must have been for a good reason."

Sonic then rushed out of the diner toward Amy's house, it was still early and he was hoping she hadn't left yet. Over the horizon, the morning sun was just beginning to peek over the sleepy eyes of Station Square. Sonic made a fist and knocked three staccato like beats against the door. When Amy openedit to see Sonic, she jumped back startled, like she'd received a small shock from the doorknob. Sonic brought the paper up to her face, "Check this out." Amy took it from him and looked over the picture, a deep worry growing as she registered the picture and the large bold, can't miss lettering.With instinctive defense she shouted, "I told them not to print this!"

Amy kept her eyes to the paper for about thirty more seconds and then realized something. "Hey wait…" Sonic's head moved to a slight tilt, just as the tilt of the planet's axis, "What is it?" Amy showed him the paper again, the photo was one taken of Sonic and Amy at what looks like the mall, but it's hard to tell because the background is blurry. Amy pointed to the top of the page, "This isn't The Station Square Times…it's the Spring Meadows Daily Post." Sonic took back the paper, looking at the top printing now, and realizing that she was right, but then how did these people find out?

Amy asked the question for Sonic, "How did they know? I only told Jim and Sophie." Amy covered her mouth at this last statement, her eyes like that of a small child who's just broken a set of china dishes.

Sonic placed his hand on Amy's shoulder, "I'm not mad Ames…I just, didn't expect everyone to know this soon." Amy looked up at him, feeling a bit less ashamed to eye him in the face. Sonic added, "I haven't been so quiet either…Tails and Knuckles know, and probably Cream pretty soon. We can't worry about it too much, we just have to be careful what we let people know." Sonic glanced at a clock behind her. "Come on…you're gonna be late." Sonic lifted Amy and raced off to _The Station Square Times_.

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Rouge the bat **Subject:** How could you 

not tell me! I know it's been a little while, but you know, it'd be nice if you could keep me up with the gossip going on your life.

Knuckles tells me it was Sonic who proposed to you. Bravo to him. How did he do it? Was there any bloodshed? Just kidding…about the bloodshed thing, I'm sure you guessed that.

You had better make sure there are no arrangements of attire made without my consent!And this time I'm not kidding, really.

Rouge

* * *

**To:** Rouge the bat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** I was going to 

tell you. Really soon. I knew you'd find out anyway. I guess you saw the post, huh? You don't read the times? I'm insulted.Kidding... you know that.

And you have my word that whatever decision in décor, or clothing, etc cetera will not be final unless my friends approve.

For color theme, I'm thinking silver and red.

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** I've seen it 

Yeah so, I saw the post. Not a bad picture, but it isn't Sonic's most flattering pose.

Do you hate me? It was all in a noble purpose, me telling the office I mean. I guess I shoulda known something like this would happen. I swear I didn't tell the post though…I don't know who did that.

It's partially Jim's fault too.

Not that I'm pointing any fingers or anything but…

Oh forget it. It isn't Jim's fault. We all know it. I know it. You know. Copy room guy knows it. The little ant trying to crawl into my keyboard knows it.

Bugs…yuck.

Everybody knows it.

Sophie

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Oh… 

No, of course I don't hate you. I know you didn't mean for this to happen. What I want to know is who tipped the post people.

I know it wasn't you.

Jim would never do that.

It could've been Tails or Knuckles, but I doubt it.

And the president is just well…the president. He wouldn't tell another newspaper, that's just stupid.

Hmm…that only leaves one other suspect.

But why?

Amy

* * *

**To:** Miss Amy Rose **From:** Mr. Peter J. Wilkinson **Subject:** Your employment 

Miss Rose,

Prior to this day you advised me that you wouldn't give consent to us publishing the story of your enthralling engagement. I took into respect your wishes and did not pursue publication.

Appalled doesn't express the betrayal I felt at glancing at our rival paper this morning.

Miss Rose, are you aware that your contract with us does not expire until the end of the year. We pay you well, conditions in the building are tidy. Why then, I ask Miss Rose, have you gone against us? Feeding our nemesis this information and for what, money?

I would have never expected such behavior to be portrayed in such an ambitious young lady. I must say that I am deeply disappointed.

P. Wilkinson

* * *

**To:** Mr. Wilkinson **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** My apologies 

Mr. Wilkinson,

I want you to have my promise that never have I betrayed this newspaper and I won't start to now. There has simply been a misunderstanding. You see…it seems that someone without my consent, gave that information to the _Spring Meadows Daily Post_. I would have never agreed to it.

I am not sure who is responsible for the leak of information, but I am discretely investigating the situation. I hope you can accept my apologies and my testimony.

Sincerely,

Amy Rose

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** This is too much 

Oh…why did I ever have to open my mouth? Now the president of the newspaper hates me, it's like pouring outside…one of my buttons came off and now I have to keep pulling up my pants.

…This is not my day.

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** I'm sorry to hear that 

Tomorrow will be better. Hopefully.

I haven't had the best day either, my brain was so occupied on the past couple a days and I almost ran into a stop sign. The crossing guard kept yelling at me in German…it was kinda funny actually, maybe it would've been funnier if I hadn't stepped in gum. I mighta laughed if you were there.

Later we'll rent some cheap old movies and make sarcastic comments on how bad the effects are. That always makes you feel better.

Sonic

* * *

Later that evening, Sonic picked up Amy from work and together they had a brief, yet peaceful run. The sun was now blinking it's eye closed to the awaiting dreams of Station Square. An unfamiliar air of tranquility would temporarily fiill the atmosphere with peace. Well…it was peaceful until they arrived at Amy's house and found this note on the front door: 

**We need to talk! **

-Dad

Amy face faulted and let out an exasperated groan. It sounded like the cry of an ill infant, moaning as if to subtle the fever with tears, "Oh, no."


	20. Does he really mean it?

The light commences on Amy Rose, apprehensively raising a fist to knock on her father's door. She hesitates, lowering her arm a bit as if reconsidering other options. Her eyes immediately take focus straight ahead as the door squeaks open. Amy's eyes lock with her father's. No words. The expression on him is illegible; it is vacant of emotion, his gaze transfixed on his daughter's eyes. Then, he moves aside to let her in, his eyes follow her every twitch and stagger like the eyes of the Mona Lisa as you move. Amy keeps a slow pace, ambling down the hallway towards the kitchen. She pauses occasionally to take a glimpse of pictures on the walls. Frank follows silently behind, even his footsteps barely audible. The tension is at such an extreme that the slightest muscle movement is detectable. They finally reach the kitchen, Frank motions a hand for Amy to have a seat. She does so, pulling back the chair cautiously, as if any disturbance of the silence would set off a storm of ear shattering noise. 

Frank takes a breath to speak, "So…when did this happen?"Frank shows Amy the newspaper. She grimaces at the obsolete photo, maybe taken two years ago. The smiles are awkward in the picture, almost forced…even Amy's is slightly off center and modest. Amy sitting erect with hands on the table, her fingers drum on the hardwood surface. Shesighs,"Two days ago." Frank: puts his left hand to the top of his head, open palmed. The upper segments of his fingers moving back and forth with hand stationary. "What I don't understand is why I wasn't asked permission. Now that's what a respectable young gentleman would do."

Amy's arms are now folded across her chest, "I'm not really sure Sonic even gave himself permission. He just sort of asked me out of the blue, but I think he did it because…well, the timing just seemed to fit." Frank paces behind her, hisfeet slide noiselessly. "Well, if it was so out of the blue…how do you know he really meant to ask you in the first place. Maybe he'd just prefer to toy with you. You'll end up engaged for the rest of your life without ever getting married." Amy's eyes narrow, her face is slightly flustered."I know he means it!"

"How's that?" Frank puts his thumb upon his chin and stops pacing, directly behind Amy. His body slants on one side. Amy's eyes stare straight ahead, fixed upon the wall in front, "…Because he wouldn't do that to me." Frank argues,"Oh? But hasn't he before?" This question catches Amy off guard and for a moment she does not know how to answer. She glances behind her to look him in the eye, searching for false testimony, though she can see he knows he is right."How would you know that?"

Frankuses exaggurated handgestures,"Oh…my daughter. In raising you I have become an expert in hiding information…it's all in the voice." He shifts his weight to the left and grips the back of Amy's chair.

"This is different. Sonic means it this time…he has to." Amy's eyes plead with her mind to believe her own argument, she knows she has to force her mind to agree with her heart or no one will. Frank countersthis answer with further interrogation,"Even if he is serious, how do you know he'll keep you happy? How do you know he'll be able to provide you will all the basic needs?" Frank and Amy are still face to face, like a staring contest, each hesitates to blink. Amy shakes her head incredulously, disbelieving, "Gee, that doesn't take Isaac Newton to figure out. Sonic takes good care of me; he always has…even if he never wanted to until now."

Frank's frown tightens; he was not expecting such a certain response."How can you be so sure he truly loves you?" Amy rotates to face forward again; she brings together her hands, fingers lace together, praying for him to understand, to comprehend her intuition. "…Well, it's like you and mother. You love her, yet you don't really know how to describe how or why, you just know that you do, and she knew that you did…do."

Amy's hands fall to her lap, her eyes close for an extended moment, "Somehow I know this is what mom wants for me…I'm happy this way, so you don't have to worry about me papa." Frank's eyebrows rise. Although he does not completely understand the significance of the nickname papa, he recognizes that she has not said it since she was the height of his belly button. He stands up straight, nods his head to dismiss her,"Go."

Amy briefly wraps her arms around her father, approximately eight seconds, then bids him goodbye. "Thank you papa."

Frank watches Amy as she reenters the narrow corridor leading to the front entrance, his eyes do not leave the door even as she exits. "Please watch over her Crystal…"

* * *

The light then dims on Amy's father and then begins to grow again, this time though, it is focused on a casual looking deli. The jingle of the tiny bells signal someone's entry. It is Sophie, followed by Steve close behind. The two walk past the front counter over to the refrigerated section in the back. Sophie places a hand on her hip, head tilted left. Her stare at the cold kept goods is an indecisive one. Steve, who is still behind her has his hands in the pockets of his semi worn out jeans. He fingers through a small whole in his right pocket. He then brings his attention back to Sophie who has yet to make a decision. 

Sophie's left hand is head level, with her index finger behind her ear. "I guess I'll get a bottle of coke." Steve who is looking at the floor, "Nah, not the bottle. Get the cans." Sophie turns to look behind her, both hands now rest on her hips, "Is there really a difference?"

Steve waves hisright hand downward, "Once you open the bottle it goes flat the next day. The cans are better." Sophiesighs deeply,"Okay, fine…I'll get the cans." As she says this, she shakes her head at him teasingly. Steve gives her an ok sign but in the direction as if pointing a gun and winks, "Cool."

Sophie opens the door and takes out a box to the cocoa cola** cans **and hands it to Steve. They get on the line behind two parakeets in front of them. As they wait their turn, Sophie fishes through her purse for some cash. Steve again puts his hands in his pockets and begins to whistle, gazing up at the ceiling. "Well I've definitely got change…aha!" She triumphantly pulls out a twenty dollar bill. Steve points at her small aqua colored bag, "Maybe you shouldn't keep so much junk in there."

Sophie raises her arms toward the ceiling momentarily as if reaching for something, then slaps them against her sides. "Every time I say I'm going to clean it out, I just say to myself, oh I'll do it later, I'll do it tomorrow…until eventually I just forget about it altogether." Steve answers,"You should write it down, that's what I always have to do so I don't forget stuff." Sophie makes ashrugging gesture,"But what if you don't have a pen, or paper?" Steve makes his own shrugging gesture, but his is more in the shoulders."There's always something. Paper and pens aren't so hard to find where you and I work." Sophie nods acknowledgement,"This is true."

The two felines are so consumed in their "discussion" that they don't realize there is now empty space between them and the counter.

_A _broad shouldered boar behind theregisterclears his throat, "Next!" Sophie and Steve turn simultaneously, instantly forgetting the topic of conversation, Sophie steps up to the counter and Steve moves to the side, leaning against the counter. He stares at the candy to his left, arranged it seems by color. Twizzlers, Kit Kats, and Take Five bars to one side. Hershey bars, Snickers and Twix bars to the other. Sweet Tarts and Nerds are in the middle. Sophie receives her change from clerk, "Not this time Pepsi-Cola, I don't have enough money on me." Steve frowns disappointedly, makes a raspberry sound with his lips. Swings arm across with a snap,"Aw…shoot."

He walks towards door with exaggerated steps, in a penguin sort of fashion, hands again in pockets. Sophie,looking at the clerk points with her thumb towards Steve while nodding her head, "Yep, that's my boyfriend." The pig nods, but says nothing to her and only grunts under his breath. A wide grin spreads as Sophie leaves. "...I love this job." _

* * *

_

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Peter J. Wilkinson **Subject:** My humblest apology

Miss Rose,

It seems I have made a terrible mistake and owe you an enormous apology.

My previous accusations of you were completely uncalled for, since I did not have the proper evidence to support my suspicion. It was very unprofessional of me and I ask that you and your fiancé come to my office tomorrow at three, so I can ask your forgiveness in person.

Sincerely,

P. Wilkinson


	21. catfights with disadvantaged cats

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** Well?

What happened in there?

Sophie

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Well… 

Okay, here's what happened. Mr. Wilkinson started apologizing, talking about how he was wrong, blah, blah, blah…

So then he was like, "I assure you Miss Rose, someone will be held responsible for this and will succumb to the consequences." I think he knows who it was. Anyway, he invited me and Sonic to this fancy party he's having at some Italian restaurant…I think it's for his anniversary or something like that. And it's this Saturday, as if he gave us plenty of notice.

He says I should take it as a kind of psychological restitution, I told him he didn't have to do that. I mean don't get me wrong, I like Mr. Wilkinson, but I don't know if I'd be comfortable around his family relatives who I don't even know…it's gonna be so awkward. Well, at least Sonic will be there to suffer with me.

Sonic left for now, I told him we'd meet up later and get something to eat.

Whoa, look over there—uh, left towards Wilkinson's office. Did he finally figure out it was her? If it was her I mean.

Amy

* * *

**Talentedgrl321 has just signed on.**

**SonicSweetheart has just signed on.**

Talentedgrl321: of course it was her, who else?

SonicSweetheart: I dunno

Talentedgrl321: exactly

SonicSweetheart: changed my sn back

Talentedgrl321: Ic that

SonicSweetheart: I keep getting these weird pop ups from Nick Jr., you know that program with all the little kid shows

Talentedgrl321: My favorite was Blues Clues, but Joe ruined the show

SonicSweetheart: why did Steve (not ur steve of course) have to leave blues clues and go off to college?

Talentedgrl321: how did Steve even get into college?

SonicSweetheart: good question

Talentedgrl321: but still, that show died when Steve left

SonicSweetheart: and even worse…now blue can talk!

Talentedgrl321: That is just messed up on so many levels

**Funkymonkey247 has just signed on.**

Funkymonkey247: was that Penelope who just went into Wilkinson's office?

Talentedgrl321: she's the one who blabbed

SonicSweetheart: at least we think

Talentedgrl321: stop giving her the benefit of the doubt Amy, we all know she did it

Funkymonkey247: now that I think about it, I think she's been caught doing that b4

Talentedgrl321: pfft, I believe that

SonicSweetheart: hey look she's coming out

SonicSweetheart: Whoa, she's coming over here!

Talentedgrl321: abort!

Funkymonkey247: we've got ur back Amy

SonicSweetheart: What r u talking about? u can't even c my back—gtg

**SonicSweetheart has just signed off.**

**Talentedgrl321 has just signed off.**

**Funkymonkey247 has just signed off.

* * *

**

**To:** Phillip the chimp **From:** Kevin the orangutan **Subject:** office battles

Hey Phil! You gotta see this! Catfight upstairs, looks like it might get nasty…man am I glad I transferred here!

Kevin

* * *

**To:** Kevin the orangutan **From:** Phillip the chimp **Subject:** curses 

I'm gonna have to miss it…board meeting. Tell me how it ends.

Phil

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Could you 

please take me home? My head hurts.

Wilkinson found out it was Penelope…about time. Anyway, when she came out of the office she marches over to me—innocent enough, until she gets a few feet away from my desk, she starts throwing these random projectiles at me. I didn't even give her any kind of look that would provoke her…she just lashed out so randomly. Like literally anything she could grab was chucked towards my head.

I was able to dodge most of it, but she got me with a hole puncher…and yeah, so that's how my head hurts so bad. This all happened in a matter of seconds, about thirty before Sophie and Jim could restrain her like some kind of wild beast in a poorly managed circus. Sophie and I are in the kitchen right now and this ice pack is starting to melt. I don't know where they took her but Wilkinson says it'll be pretty tough for her to get another job.

I don't even care…I just wanna go home and lay down for a while.

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** Sure thing 

You okay? Was it the small hole puncher or the three hole punch? I guess it doesn't really make much of a difference, but man…that musta hurt.

I'll be there as soon as I can…give me about forty two seconds, a little extra time so I can pick you up some Tylenol.

Sonic

* * *

**Journal entry 15, Amy Rose **

**5/05/06**

**5:43pm**

I'm at Wilkinson's party. At least the food isn't so bad. I must look ridiculous with this bandage strapped to my head.

I wonder if I'd get in trouble if I pushed that guy out the window, he's getting annoying with that snoring. No…I wouldn't really do that, but I think I may bore myself to tears.

Is Wilkinson gesturing for me to come over, or is there someone behind me? Nope, I think he means me…well, here I go.

* * *

**Amy's Pov:**

I go over to Mr. Wilkinson slowly, wasting all the time I possibly can (I let Sonic stay at the buffet table). He is standing beside this other snow leopard who must be his brother. He reaches out to shake my hand and I try to smile as I put out my own. Mr. Wilkinson then starts the introduction, "Miss Rose, I'd like you to meet my younger brother Don Wilkinson and this woman behind me is his wife Charlotte and their six year old daughter Katie." I shake all their hands, moving down the assembly line, one after the other.

As I shake Katie's hand, she nervously pulls her paw away and starts groping for her mother. Charlotte takes the cub's paw and pulls the girl up against her velvet dress, "I'm sorry. You see, she can't see or hear…it can be a real hassle to communicate to her sometimes. She's not mentally challenged though, she knows when something out of the ordinary is going on and she can distinguish different people by touch and smell." I look back at Katie who is sniffing the air, for sweets probably. She must have caught scent of that flamingo walking around with the cannolis. I say to her back, "That's okay."

Don who has overheard everything says, "Charlotte and I aren't sure what to do with her anymore. We can't teach her basic manners or proper etiquette, and every tutor we've hired has given up on her irreversible bad behavior. Our only other option may be to place her in an asylum." Hearing this, I don't notice my face become slightly flushed when I protest, "Oh no, don't do that!" He looks a little surprised at my sudden outburst, but I can't help myself, "Please…don't do that, a poorhouse is no place for any child to grow up." His eyes hold sympathy, but also hopelessness, "But what else can we do?"

I can't let them do that to this poor child, she has so much potential to live a normal life like everyone else. Her mother even said that she's not mentally retarded. I try to lower my voice so I don't draw too much attention, "Keep trying…"

Don shakes his head at me, "I'm sorry my dear, but to keep trying would only be to give ourselves false hope. I'm not sure how much more discouragement and disappointment we can bear." I urge once again, "Oh please, don't do that to her. Trust me, I grew up in such a place…it's awful." I know that this last statement has caught his attention and he stares me down. "Perhaps then…you would teach the girl." I almost fall over; maybe I should've worn smaller heels. "But I can't—"

Now he is the one urging me, "Please, I do not wish for the child to live in such a terrible place. We are desperate to try anything and I think I was greatly mistaken when I said I couldn't bear any disappointment. For, I think to allow ourselves to give up, would be a greater disappointment than any felt by trying." I think for a moment, then come up with an idea, "I'm no teacher, but I know someone who might be able to help you." His eyes grow eager, "Yes, yes, anyone! Who is it?"

I better call Sylvia and let her know she's got a new case on her hands...uh, wings.


	22. Quest to find the velveteen rabbit

**To: **Jim the monkey **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** Ding Dong

Well, the witch may not be dead, but at least she's going somewhere else.

Sophie

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Jim the funky monkey **Subject:** Ding Dong 

We'd better watch our backs, especially Amy. I'm sure that witch has some powerful hexes and spells and such. And the fact that she's a neurotic control freak is pretty dangerous.

Look to the western skies,

Jim

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Miles Tails Prower **Subject:** What do you think? 

I need your opinion on something. Just yesterday, I bought this necklace for Cream. It's kind of a joke because it has three carrots on it, get it? Three carrots! Okay, so maybe it isn't that funny…but I thought it was nice.

Maybe she won't even pick up on the corny joke, but she always appreciates a gift. That's what's so great about her.

So tell me honestly, is this a dumb idea? Should I just exchange it for something else? Or maybe I can give her the gift receipt and she can pick out what she wants. I don't know.

The technical lover,

Tails

* * *

**To:** Miles Tails Prower **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** What I think 

You sure you want to know? Don't worry...I'm just messing with you.

I guess it's clever. Just don't try and surprise me with a present like that. Or if you do, that joke better make me cry rivers that it's so funny. But anyway, I think Cream would like it.

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Miles Tails Prower **Subject:** Thanks 

That's all I needed to know.

Tails

* * *

Talentedgrl321: So she won't talk at all? 

SonicSweetheart: Nope

Talentedgrl321: I can't imagine what that's like

SonicSweetheart: I know

SonicSweetheart: but the lights are on and someone's up there, they're just not answering

Talentedgrl321: How can you tell if no one's tried knocking?

SonicSweetheart: Idk, but you can just see it in her eyes

Talentedgrl321: whatever you say

SonicSweetheart: good, so u agree then

Talentedgrl321: sure

Talentedgrl321: You know, one of my friend's friends once knew this kid who was a selective mute

SonicSweetheart: Selective mute? What's that?

Talentedgrl321: I'm not sure exactly, but the kid will only talk to people are his age or younger

SonicSweetheart: I wonder why

Talentedgrl321: it must be like an anxiety thing

SonicSweetheart: I'd say that's a legitimate theory

Talentedgrl321: Right? But that is like, really weird

SonicSweetheard: just got a new email—ttyl

Talentedgrl321: byes

**SonicSweetheart has just signed off.**

**Talentedgrl321 has just signed off.

* * *

**

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Peter J. Wilkinson **Subject:** A modest request

Good afternoon Miss Rose,

I have a small favor to ask of you regarding my niece Katie. Would you by any chance be able to take the girl to this Sylvia?

Her parents are unable to provide transportation due to their inconvenient working schedules. I would offer to escort her myself, but unfortunately I am due to attend a business seminar in Forest Hills. To bring focus on the point, we need a chaperone to take Katie to this psychiatrist whom you so highly recommend. I think I know that Katie would be most grateful, and you have all of our dearest thanks.

P. Wilkinson

* * *

**To:** Peter J. Wilkinson **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Of course 

I'd be happy to bring her. Did you want me to pick her up or something, and what time?

I'm so glad your brother has decided not to give up on Katie just yet. She has so much potential and I would hate to see that potential go to waste. I will consider this favor a personal obligation.

Maybe one day I can tell Katie how lucky she really is.

Sincerely,

Amy Rose

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Peter J. Wilkinson **Subject:** Thank you again 

I will be leaving the girl in your care at the conclusion of your work shift this evening. If you have further questions for me or discrepancies of any kind, please contact my secretary Dorris Charmin.

Thank you once again for your assistance,

P. Wilkinson

* * *

**Tails' Pov:**

Hmm…that's weird, no answer. I'll try again.

**KNOCK. KNOCK**. "Hello?"

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.** "Anybody home?" Wait, I think I hear something. The doorknob turning, or is it just my imagination, a cruel mirage? Well, it's not because the door opens, but the wrong rabbit comes out.

"I'm sorry Tails, Cream isn't home right now. She went with Cheese to buy some strawberries. They're in season you know." I shouldn't frown, that wouldn't be polite, but it's hard not to. "Oh…really? That's too bad. I'll have to remember about the strawberries next time I go grocery shopping."

I turn to leave, but Vanilla touches my shoulder, a nonverbal request for my attention. I answer her by pivoting my feet back in her direction. All of a sudden she has a nervous twitch in her eyes. By looking at them I can tell something is amiss, but they are not specific as to what. I ask, "What's wrong?"

Her hands clasp together, "Tails, would you mind going to check on my little honey bun? She doesn't usually take this long and I'm getting worried." Now I start to get goose bumps, the texture of my arms is rough like sandpaper. If anything happened to Cream…

"I'll find her." My eyes narrow with authority, these were not empty words. Vanilla nods, her composure slightly calmer. She has confidence, and she should because I won't stop to sit down until I know Cream is safe. Really, I know she's safe; it's just a matter of confirming this fact. There is a satisfactory feeling in the proof that this is true.

"Thank you Tails."

I don't bother to respond back, and I turn once again and break into a run. Not a sprint though, I don't have as much stamina as Sonic does.

The air is damp and saturated with moisture. Relative humidity is high and air pressure is decreasing. There is a good chance of rain. A warm front must be passing through, but storms hopefully won't last too long. My eyelids press together and I spin my tails like a pinwheel to hasten my pace. Maybe I can get to Cream before it starts to rain. The sidewalk I'm running on seems to keep going on and on like in those cartoons where the characters look as if they're moving, but really are idle in the same position, with only the background of scenery altered.

Finally I see a tall sign, tall like a goal post in a football field. Its illuminated lettering reads Bob's Market with a fork and spoon emblem. I run inside the automatic doors and halt at the entrance. My hand parallel to the ground, up to my forehead as if to block out sunlight, or I guess in this case, the blinding ceiling lights. I move my head left and right…nothing. I'm afraid to venture too far into the market's maze of aisles. It's not that I would get lost, it's the fact that I'm likely to miss her if I'm down one aisle and she's strolling silently down another. She couldn't have left on my way here because our paths would have at some point intersected. She has to be here somewhere.

Minutes are passing now and I'm beginning to feel discouraged. No sign of her yet, I've stood at the entrance now for about fifteen minutes. I decide to check outside; maybe she was buying strawberries from some vendor out there. Left…right…nothing. I walk a few meters farther from the outer façade. Still no trace of her or Cheese.

Hold on…I see some people down the block, outside of the strip mall. Could that be her over there? No, it's probably someone else. I glimpse through the transparent doors of the entrance. I wait there another two minutes, and then finally I decide to walk over toward the series of stores just south of the supermarket. (try saying that five times fast)

There aren't that many financially stable stores over here, most of them are on the verge of bankruptcy with signs reading, "Everything must go!" It seems to be a constant, almost predictable cycle, the coming and going of these ambitious entrepreneurs.

Scanning through the crowd, at first no one appears familiar, except for one person whom I recognize as my neighbor. He doesn't see me as he enters his car and presses his foot on the gas petal. I stop in my brisk walk to watch the vehicle depart down the long narrow highway, until it is out of eye's reach. After it's over the horizon, I resume my search for the velveteen rabbit and her smerf like blue companion.

Another few minutes pass, and my focus starts to drift away. I begin listening to the humming cicadas and the chirping crickets in their combined orchestra. I shake my head to shrug off the distractions. I back up a few steps and as I look to glance behind my shoulder, I catch a glimpse of a small, shy looking, very friendly and familiar looking rabbit. Cheese is quietly hovering behind her, like a shadow. "Cream?" I ask almost hesitantly, as if second guessing myself that it's really her. Luckily it is.

"Tails? Um…he, hello…wa, wa, what are you doing here?" Analyzing her questions, I notice her voice is a bit shaky, like she's somewhere she's not supposed to be. Her hands are hiding something behind her back, and although I'm achingly curious to know what it is, I don't want to be too pushy. After all, I'm not an investigator solving a crime; I'm just out looking for a girl who's worried her mother.

To answer her question, "Actually, I was looking for you. Your mother is worried that you haven't come home yet." Cream's facial expression depresses, "Oh…I suppose I should have called. Well, here I am." Her face is cheerful once again as if it's a mood ring and now is back to blue. Only, her face is yellow. I attempt to unleash a subtle interrogation to figure out what it is she doesn't want me to see. "So…what brings you over here?" There is a minute of silence before she prepares to answer, "I was…just browsing." I can't picture Cream walking around these cheap stores just to browse, there must be some missing detail that she isn't telling me. Why is she hiding? She should know she can tell me anything.

Maybe if I give Cream a kind of secret of my own, she'll feel she can trust me with her secrets. "Hey Cream, I got you present." Her cat like curious eyes suddenly beam at me, "Wow Tails, you didn't have to get me anything. It isn't even my birthday." I pull out a small box from the fur in my tails, a convenient pocket, and place it in Cream's awaiting hands.

As she fingers the lid to open it I precaution, "You're probably going to think this is silly, but I hope you like it." Cream pauses, "I don't think getting me a present is silly, it's very nice of you." She proceeds to open it and she gapes at the necklace's glistening luminosity. "Oh Tails! It's beautiful!" Cream gives me a kiss on the cheek which makes my eyes shrink and my nose wiggle. My tails are spinning like a helicopter trying to stabilize, out of control, in erratic flight patterns. They spin like that ride, Enterprise I think it's called. Maybe the centripetal force will make me stumble over, I better be careful when we walk back home.

I decide not to tell her about the joke.

Right now, the dark is just beginning to descend on the dwindling daylight. The moon is absent from the sky tonight, beginning anew in its sequence of phases. I'm the one who is forced to break the prolonged silence,"We should head back. Vanilla must be a worried wreck by now." Cream nods an ok and whispers, "Um…Tails…"

I turn to look at her, "Yeah?" She pulls out the object which had been obscured behind her back, "This is for you." A strange, awkward breath escapes me as I realize what it is. A toolbox, not just any, the newest, latest one that I haven't yet been able to afford. It's small, smaller than a usual toolbox, almost like a lunchbox. The metal chrome is cold against my gloves, but I don't mind it. "You bought this for me?"

Cream nods modestly, her chin toward the ground, her toe digging into the pavement. "Do you like it?"

Well, maybe her gifts aren't as crafty as mine, but that doesn't undermine my gratitude the least bit. "Are you kidding? This is awesome…thanks a lot Cream!" She blushes, "Your welcome...I was worried that it wasn't the right one, there were so many different ones in the store." My eyes fall back on the metallic luster of the toolbox, my hands are trembling slightly. "You did good Cream, really well."

Finally, we embark on our way home…or Cream's home anyway. Cream and I amble slowly in the shoulder of the road, Cheese still floating wearily behind, straggling. I'd hold her hand if it weren't for a little extra baggage. Cream doesn't mind, and right now no touch of affection is necessary...it's all spelled out in our synchronized steps.

* * *

**3rd person Pov:**

Amy turns off the computer and springs from her seat. She walks casually over toward Mr. Wilkinson's office, or actually his secretary's office, to pick up Katie. His secretary Dorris is busy writing something and doesn't notice Amy enter. The mouse's fur is a gentle lilac, her ears resemble the mice in Cinderella. Amy's voice is quiet, "Dorris Charmin?" Without looking up Dorris responds, "Please no toilet paper jokes."

Amy assured, "No, no, I'm here for Katie. Mr. Wilkinson asked me to—"

Before Amy can complete her sentence, Dorris is on her feet and pulls Katie out from underneath her desk. She shouts triumphantly, "Sweet relief!" Katie squirms free and attempts to duck beneath the desk once again, but Dorris intercepts and grabs the collar of her corduroy dress. Dorris places her down directly in front of Amy. "Good luck," she says closing the door. Amy looks down at Katie who is banging on the door furiously, grunting and moaning as if the command will open it, like open sesame.

_"This could be tougher than I thought."

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry it took a little longer than normal. I had a few difficulties with document manager. Happy Summer everybody! 


	23. Silly pow wows and silent vows

**Journal entry 16, Amy Rose**

**5/07/06, 8:00pm**

I think I understand now why all of Katie's previous tutors have given up…not that I'm saying I'll give up, but wow…Katie is certainly a tough case. I have to give Sylvia a LOT of credit; she was so patient the entire session. Poor Katie though, it must be so hard to get everything you want all your life and then all of a sudden someone tells you no…like, how do the Wilkinson's expect her to understand that if they constantly spoil her to death? It's pretty much their own fault.

Katie reminds me so much of that Helen Keller story…same circumstances, only a different family. I don't know if I can perform a miracle like Annie Sullivan did, but I'll do my best to help Katie.

We did get Katie to repeat a few hand signals, even if she doesn't know what they mean yet. I think she's got the word treat down pretty good. So then, progress is being made, ever so slowly…

baby steps.

* * *

**To: **Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** Random epiphany 

Have you and Sonic given any thought to your wedding plans yet? Cuz I just got the best idea last night!

Okay, so I was watching this show on TLC called For Better or for Worse…I think you two should so sign up! They give you one week (as in five days) and 5000 dollars to get your wedding planned. Oh, and the best part…you pick a team of friends and family to pick out everything for you! I know it's a pretty weird idea to have other people decide what you'll have at your wedding, but you can totally trust me. I may not have known you long, but I do know your style and I wouldn't let you down. And all decisions are under the supervision of a legitimate wedding planner (as in she does it for a living).

But of course, I won't force you to go on the show if you don't want to.

So what do you say?

Sophie

p.s. How did that thing with Katie go?

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Has my hair fallen out yet? 

Katie…let's just say she's not your average handicap.

She almost broke my nose with her doll…and not a Barbie doll, I mean this thing was like made of glass or something. Then it took like an hour just to get her up the stairs, back and forth, back and forth. She must have had her breakfast this morning.

Despite all this, I'm vowing to keep my promise to Mr. Wilkinson. I will not give up on Katie! I don't care how long it takes, if I can make it so that she doesn't have to live in that child neglect institution, then I can die happy.

Oh…I've seen that show before. Sounds fun, but let me talk it over with Sonic first. Though, I'm sure he'll probably be thrilled to know he doesn't have to do anything for his own wedding.

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** Geez girl 

You have to stop getting hurt or next thing you know you'll be on life support.

Anyway, so let me know what he says then.

Sophie

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Knuckles the echidna **Subject:** Help out a friend? 

Mind if I stay at your place for a little while? Rouge and I…we've decided to invoke a temporary vow of silence until further notice.

Knux

* * *

**To:** Knuckles the echidna **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** I guess I could help 

Whoa…she kicked _you_ out? Out of your own home?

(Whistles) Touché man,

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Rouge the bat **Subject:** girl's night out 

Hey, you feel like doing something? I need to blow off some steam since me and Knuckie had a few disagreements on whose little habits are more of a nuisance.

Why don't you come over later and we can waste the night hours going people watching? You can bring your little friend Sophie, and if you want you can even invite her brother. Who says a boy can't have a girl's night out?

The white vixen,

Rouge

* * *

**To:** Rouge the bat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** girl's night out 

I like spying on other people just as much as the next girl/guy, but I think we can do better than that wasting the night hours. Why waste hours watching other people, when we can waste them doing something ourselves? Let's see a movie or something.

Don't count on Sophie bringing her brother though…he's not exactly the social type.

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Rouge the bat **Subject:** Fine then 

We can catch a nine o'clock show.

Bummer about him.

Rouge

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** Hey pretty girl 

You hear about Rouge and Knuckles' little pow wow? Rumor has it she kicked him out of his own apartment…ouch.

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Heys 

So I heard…I wonder how long that will last.

Listen to this...Sophie was telling me about this cool tv show where you pick a team of people to basically plan out your entire wedding. At first I didn't like the idea very much, but now that I think about it, it might be nice to have someone else take all that stress off my shoulders.

I just wanted to see what you thought first.

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** Sure y not 

As long as that's what you want to do.

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Alright then 

We're in.

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** Alrighty 

Coolness.

Sophie

* * *

**Journal entry 17, Amy Rose**

**5/08/06, 11:46pm**

Sixteen hours, twenty three minutes, and seventeen seconds. That's how long Rouge held out before she suddenly blurted just as the monster in the movie was about to combat the soul survivor on Waikiki, "I miss Knuckie!"

I have never heard Rouge's voice like that, ever…it was like she was a little girl who lost her shoe, but not in a Cinderella kind of way. Sophie gives me this look like _what do we do? _I was still trying to catch up with the fact that Rouge was practically bawling in the middle of a public theatre! So I, yes me, took the aimlessly babbling Rouge out of the theatre into the main lobby. Luckily, it didn't take her too long after that to calm down.

I feel sorry for her…I know what it's like to miss somebody.

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Rouge the bat **Subject:** Do me a favor 

Please don't tell Knucklehead about my little episode last night. I don't know what came over me…I must've ate too many bonbons.

Our little secret?

Rouge

* * *

**To:** Rouge the bat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Don't worry 

Your secret is safe with me.

Amy

p.s. If you really miss him though, you should talk to him.

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Dr. Miller **Subject:** Check up 

Hello Amy,

Hope everything is well.

I'd like to see you for a follow up appointment as soon as possible. It's very important that we monitor any progress or decline in your condition in order to maintain control of your health.

Please contact me immediately to set up an appointment.

Dr. Miller


	24. Temptations and manipulations

**To: **Sophie the cat **From:** Jenna the fashioncraized feline **Subject:** Received your call

Hello, hello!

I apologize for the delay in my response, but rest assured I didn't forget about you.

Let me just say that it's going to be very exciting planning a wedding for such a renown superhero…I can't wait to get started!

I was thinking the best date for the wedding would be next Saturday, which is one week from tomorrow. In other words, we would get started on Monday—and okay technically that's six days, but who's counting anyway? If it's by any chance possible, I'd like to meet with the bride and groom tonight, and if not then tomorrow morning will do. Let me know what's convenient.

I think I can already tell that these two make an awesome couple…see you soon!

Jenna

* * *

**To:** Dr. Miller **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** My appointment 

Everything is well, thank you.

I really appreciate your reminder, I would've totally forgotten otherwise. I've been keeping up with the medication; I only missed one or two doses. That's okay, right?

Anyway, as for an appointment I guess next Tuesday would be good for me. Do you have any early appointments? Say around eight thirtyish? If it has to be later then that's fine.

See you then,

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Dr. Miller **Subject:** Your appointment 

Alright then Amy, I'll see you next Tuesday at eight thirty.

Dr. Miller

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** Sorry for the short notice 

I talked to the wedding planner about the show and she's really excited about doing your wedding. Here's the thing: she wants to start Monday; and she was hoping to meet you and Sonic today.

I didn't realize how quickly this would happen…I honestly thought it would take months before I got a call back from these people. I can probably postpone it; if it's too soon for you guys. I didn't know what you wanted to do.

So…what do you want to do?

Sophie

* * *

**To:** Sophie the cat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Are you serious? 

As in this Monday?

Well…I guess we could…I mean, I don't see why not.

But what will Sonic say?

Amy

* * *

**To:** Sonic the hedgehog **From:** Amy Rose** Subject:** Could you 

Meet me on my lunch break? There's something I want to talk to you about.

With love,

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sonic the hedgehog **Subject:** Everything alright? 

Sure thing Ames, I'll be there.

Catch ya later,

Sonic

* * *

**To:** Knuckles the echidna **From:** Rouge the bat **Subject:** Can we talk? 

Alright look, I'm suspending our silence vow because I…because you and me need to talk.

Don't get the false impression that I'm the one on my knees crawling back to you; this is not a backstreet boy's music video. I just think we should make a few things…clear.

And if you're nice to me…maybe, just maybe I'll let you back in the old closet space that you call an apartment.

I'm giving you five minutes to get down to the Starbucks on Rockford Ave. Don't keep me waiting.

Rouge

* * *

**Knuckles' Pov:**

"_The nerve of that woman! Talking to me like I'm last week's shoes!" _

I almost pulled the door off of the coffee shop as I walked in. There may or may not have been fumes coming out of my nose. My mind was so tense I didn't feel I'd be calm enough to order myself a latte. With all the serenity I could muster, I sat down with a thud. I sat there for ten minutes, my glare constantly concentrated at the door.

I was about to get up and storm out of there, when I spotted her land on the sidewalk just outside. And there she was…

As she approached my table I snorted sarcastically, "Did I keep you waiting?" She only smirked as she sat down across from me, "I just love the color of your fur when you're all frustrated. That's such a sexy red."

I scoffed at her sudden tender voice, "Don't try and sweet talk your way into my head. You won't brainwash me with that ever again."

Rouge's dirty smirk only grew, "So you're admitting I tempt you." I had to figure out a way to change the subject, "So, what was it you wanted to make 'clear' to me?" She leans back in the chair, "I'd like to make perfectly clear that if you want one of these keys, you'll have to do a little begging for it."

My glare formed a mean scowl, "Is that so?"

I put a fist on the table but she didn't flinch. She waved to a young waitress to bring her an espresso before turning to face me again, "I wanna hear you say, that you adore the way I tickle your quills…that you lust for the way I sing your name…that you yearn to even dream about brushing my lips with your own."

I didn't even open my eyes to look at her when I replied, "Not a chance in the next several centuries." She thought she was smart when she said back to me, "Oh, but several centuries doesn't mean forever. I'll bet I can win you over before then." The waitress brought her coffee and set it down on the table. Rouge nodded before returning her attention to me once again.

I laughed briefly, "Oh yeah? How?"

"With a little persuasion perhaps." She reached out towards my still outstretched fist. She then began to caress it softly, a rhythmic circular motion with her index finger. My hand seemed to flatten without my brain's permission. I stared down at her hand touching mine, not sure what to do about it. On one hand I wanted to yell at her to stop, while the hand she was petting seemed to like the gentle attention it rarely gets from pounding metal, wood, etc.

My eyelids then tightened into a cringe, and I heard myself mumble something under my breath. "What was that?" she put a hand to hear ear (her free hand).

My voice was barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry." Her hand remains by her ear, "Is that all?" With a sigh I muttered, "I'll make it up to you." Her hand finally rested itself on the table, "Now there, was that so hard?" My glare was enough to answer her. She pinched my cheek in that annoying, grandma kind of way, "Aw…lighten up Knuckie."

In that moment she got up from the table, "I'm glad we had this talk." She flew out quickly, not looking back to wink this time.

Just as I was about to make my own exit, the young waitress handed me a slip of paper. Glancing at it, my fist hit the table. There may or may not have been a slight vibration in the floor.


	25. Sunshowers in the summer

**Authors Note: **Just thought I'd let you guys know that the next few chapters may not be out for a little while because I'll be on vacation. I promise I won't forget about the story and will update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading, and don't ever cross the street without looking both ways.

* * *

**Normal Pov:**

Sonic and Amy are lucky enough to find a cozy booth in the diner despite the fact that it was during busiest hours. Neither of them is particularly interested in the food and they barely even notice the waiter bring it to them.

Amy picks at her waffles with a fork while Sonic stops from eating to survey her strange behavior. "Not hungry?" Amy looks up at him and shrugs slightly, "I guess not." Amy knew she had to tell Sonic what was tormenting her mind, but couldn't think of a way to initiate the conversation. Sonic attempts to break the ice, "Guess who I ran into today?" He waits for Amy to guess, but she doesn't. Sonic answers for her, "That clowny cat Big. I literally ran right into'm; he just came out of nowhere." Amy giggles silently, briefly, and then her eyes turn serious again. Sonic continues in attempt to fill the silent void, "Actually, it was my fault. I was running against the traffic. You know what's ironic though? The wrong way sign was the wrong way; it was upside down. So really, it wasn't even my fault." Amy tries to look like she's been paying attention, but cannot suppress the somber look on her face. Sonic finally asks, "Hey, are you okay Ames?" Amy mumbles, "I'm…it's just…"

Sonic infers, "Oh, I'll bet you're stressed about all these wedding plans. Don't worry Amy, everything will come together. Hey, before you know it you'll be walking down that aisle just like you've always dreamed." Amy suddenly breaks into tears, plowing her hands into her face. Sonic reaches over to pat her shoulder. "Amy, what's wrong? We're gonna have a great wedding. There's no reason to cry." Amy elevates her head so she can look at Sonic. She sniffs, "I'm getting worse Sonic." Sonic pulls back, "What? Amy what are you talking abo—"

Amy interrupts, "My pulmonary disease, it's getting worse." Sonic shakes his head disbelieving, "But Amy, how would you know? Your doctor's appointment isn't until next week." Amy responds in a speaky voice, "I can feel it getting worse every time I cough." After a pause she adds, "At first I thought I just had to give the medicine some time to work…but now I'm really getting scared." Sonic moves over to her side of the booth, slipping a protective around her. She sniffs again, "What if…I don't even make it to our wedding?" Sonic pushes her teasingly, "Don't say things like that. Of course you'll have a wedding…you've only wanted this for about half your life." Sonic pulls her into his chest and whispers, "Everything's gonna be fine." Though tears are still falling out of Amy's eyes uncontrollably, there is a smile on her face. It's much like a sun shower in the summer time.

Sonic looks up at the clock, "Come on. I'd better get you back to work before that panther tracks us down." With that, Sonic speeds off, leaving quite a nice tip for there unnoticed serviceman.

During their run Amy suddenly says,"Oh, Sonic? The wedding planner wants to meet us tonight...she wants our team to start next week." Sonic is a little taken back by the short notice, "Tonight? Next week? Well, I guess that'd be alright, but don't you think it's a little too soon?" Amy replies, "It is pretty sudden, but I just thought…maybe it's supposed to be that way." Sonic nods his approval, "Okay, but we better do this meeting thing at your house. Mine is an eye sore." Amy giggles, "It's a deal."

* * *

**To:** Rouge the bat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Don't you think 

you're being a little hard on Knuckles. I mean, it was only a stupid fight.

I'm just saying this because you two make sweet team, no matter how incompatible you think you are. I would hate for guys to end it like this.

Please don't take this the wrong way. I'm just trying to be a good friend,

Amy

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Rouge the bat **Subject:** I suppose 

I was a teensy bit harsh on the boy. I was just hoping to see him put in a little more…effort. And I don't mean that in a dirty way, I mean more effort to deserve having me as his girl. You know what I mean?

Is that so much to ask?

Rouge

* * *

**To:** Rouge the bat **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** I get what you mean 

Maybe he'll try a little harder if he knows you want him to. Guys get easily confused with these situations; you just gotta help him out a little bit.

That should make him come around,

Amy

* * *

**Normal Pov:**

As a tired Knuckles thumps up the steps to Sonic's house, his blue friend comes out to greet him."Hey buddy, looks like you got a present."

Knuckles scratches his head, "Huh?" Sonic hands him a bouquet of flowers, "I never knew it was socially correct for a girl to send a guy flowers. Maybe she wants a truce." Knuckles grabs the bouquet from Sonic and fumbles for the card. It reads: **Peace? **On the back of the card, a key is taped down to it. Knuckles rips it off and brings it closer to his face, as if trying to read any fine print.

Finally, he chuckles, "Ha, I knew she'd come around. That woman can't resist me." Knuckles is about to turn and leave but Sonic intercepts his path, "Don't go over there to gloat. She sent you these to say she still wants you, but she's also telling you this is another chance, so don't blow it." Knuckles walks around Sonic before replying, "Thanks for the tip Romeo."

Sonic rolls his eyes and takes off towards Amy's house.


	26. For Better or for Worse: Day One

**To: **Amy Rose **From:** Knuckles the echidna **Subject:** Thanks

Rouge told me it was you who convinced her to reconsider our relationship. I just wanted to say thanks.

Knux

p.s. Sonic asked me to help with your wedding plans and since I owe you a personal favor I decided to pay off my debt and help you guys out.

* * *

**Journal entry 18, Amy Rose **

**6/18/06, 6:45pm**

I love this wedding planner! The funniest thing is that she sounded more excited than me, and that's a little scary considering how long I've been anticipating this day and everything. Anyway, so we've decided that our team is going to be Tails, Knuckles, Sophie, my dad, and Rouge (Cream was too young to be on the team, but she doesn't mind).

I can't believe they're starting tomorrow! In a curious sort of way, I almost feel a little empty inside. I mean, I've been dreaming and wishing for this to happen for years and years. Now that it's actually happening, I don't know what I want to do next. It seems like my whole entire life has molded itself around pursuing Sonic; it's like I've finished a chapter of my life and I have to start writing a new one, only I don't know where to start.

I guess I'll figure it out as I go along.

* * *

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Jim the funky monkey **Subject:** No hard feelings

Hey girl,

Just wanted to let you know I'm not insulted that you didn't pick me as one of your wedding planners (although, you know I would've only picked best for you Amy).

This is like the most momentous occasion that hit the office since Isabel, that local actress down at Hometown Theatre, used our toilets. Anyway, keep me updated whenever you can.

Good luck to your team,

Jim

* * *

**To:** Jim the monkey **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Glad you're being so mature

Aw Jim, you know I would've put you on the team if I was allowed to choose more people. I'm sure you'd have a lot more know how in this field than Knuckles or Tails (though I didn't mention this to Sonic). I'm sure they'll do just fine as long as Sophie's on the team. What I'm worried about is my father…but it's not like I could've just not picked him (stupid family obligations).

Well, I'll try to keep you updated, but odds are I won't even have any idea what's going on since they're not really allowed to tell me.

My fingers are crossed,

Amy

* * *

**For Better or For Worse**

**Day One**

**Goal:** **Determine perfect location for the ceremony and the reception**

Sonic and Amy's wedding team (Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Sophie, and Amy's father) were patiently waiting for Jenna in Tails' living room. There was a slight awkward tension in the room giving everyone an obligation to say something.

Sophie broke the silence, "So…this will be interesting, huh?"

Knuckles joined in, "Yeah. I still can't believe this is actually happening."

Rouge added, "Who knew those two would be the first out of all of us to settle down?"

Knuckles stated, "Just because he's getting married doesn't mean he'll settle down. You know how Sonic is."

Tails countered, "Well yeah, but Sonic loves Amy…he'll make the necessary adjustments to make her happy."

Supporting Tails, Sophie remarked, "Exactly, and it's not like she's marrying Tom Cruise. All Sonic has to change is his running schedule. Besides, Amy knows Sonic's still going to be running around and she respects that. Otherwise she wouldn't marry him."

Just then, the group could hear the crunching of gravel as a bright blue beetle pulled into the driveway. They all watched for a moment as a tall feline creature stepped out of the retro vehicle. Jenna's fur was identical in color to Rouge's. She wore a chocolate, A-lined skirt with a denim blazer which layered over a perfectly fitting turquoise top. Over her shoulder she carried a black leather bag which looked neatly organized. This is one feline who never fumbles for the house keys. The heels of her sandals (turquoise to match the top) made a loud clanking noise on the steps. Before she could ring the doorbell, Tails had unlocked and opened the door. Jenna's eyes beamed of an intoxicating charisma. She was not here to dilly dally and got straight to the point, "Okay team, I've found several nearby places online that looked promising. How's about we go check them out?" The team nodded and she gestured for them to follow her out the door. She paused in the middle of Tails' front walkway as if forgetting something. She turned, "Um…I don't think everyone will fit in my car, so someone else will have to follow me." Rouge raised her hand to volunteer since her car was conveniently parked facing the direction they would be going. Rouge headed over to her car while everyone else packed into Jenna's beetle, everyone except for Knuckles. He stood there looking back from Jenna's car to Rouge's. Finally, he went towards Rouge's direction, "Hey, uh…I could go with you. Keep you company?" Rouge started the ignition then looked up at him. She sat there for a minute before finally giving in, "Alright, get in. I hope you took a bath today Tasmanian." Knuckles grunted as he squeezed himself into the passenger seat.

It was a long twenty minutes for Knuckles as fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably. Several times he had attempted to change the radio station, but Rouge wouldn't allow it and kept changing it back. Knuckles objected, "How is rap even music? Any moron could write lyrics like that." Rouge again pushed his hand off the dial, "Well that's the twenty first century hon. Get used to it." Knuckles opinion of the poorly constructed poetry did not change. "I'll bet I could write a better song than that." Rouge then smirked and eyed him using her peripheral vision (she could see him from the corner of her eye is all that means). "I'd like to see you try that." Knuckles condescendingly replied, "Oh yeah? I'll have one song written by the time we get to Sonic and Amy's wedding reception." Rouge's eyes widened skeptically, "Oh, and if you don't?" Knuckles refused to back down, "If I don't, then I'll take you out to The Italian Gardner's place (Knuckles had never been to such an expensive restaurant)." Rouge pulled into a parking spot,"You're on."

The team's first stop was a place called Dream's Advocate, a country club. It was not huge, but quaint in its sophistication. A breathtaking garden decorated the pathway to the entrance. The entering glass doors were so polished and inviting. The inside did not shortchange the beauty of the building whatsoever. The grandeur walls were breathing of vibrancy and the ceilings were an architectural masterpiece with all kinds of abstract painting designs. Rouge didn't know where to bring her eyes, there was such a dizzying amount of meticulous details. Her voice echoed off of the walls, "Someday I'll live in a place like this." Knuckles huffed, "How many days away is that?" Rouge only rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. Jenna finally spoke, "Okay, you guys can give yourselves a little tour if you like, just don't touch anything. I'm going to go speak to the manager."

So the team started walking down the same hallway keeping their minds and eyes occupied with the fabulous scenery. Frank was a very opinionated person, but was trying to keep an open mind for the sake of his daughter's happiness, "It may not be quite my taste, but it's certainly an impressive facility." Sophie commented, "Facility? You make it sound like a boarding school." After a pause she added, "I don't know. It's almost a little too much for Sonic and Amy. Not that they don't deserve the best, but I don't know…I just can't seem them getting married here, you know?" Tails nodded, "I think I know what you mean. Sonic is more into a simple kind of style." Knuckles was falling a little behind of everyone else after pausing several times to further examine the pictures on the walls which were photographs of previous weddings, "Amy would probably like it." Sophie debated, "Amy would like any place as long as she's marrying Sonic. I think we should definitely keep this place in mind, but we should check out a few more before we make a final decision."

The team stopped expectantly when they heard the familiar clanking of Jenna's four inch heels on the smooth, glistening tile. She waved when she saw them notice her. Using a primarily pantomime dialect (many hand gestures), Jenna explained briefly about the location policy. "Well, this place is a little pricy, but it sure is beautiful. Do you guys have any feedback?"

Sophie quickly offered her opinion, "We like it, only we're a little bit concerned that the place itself will get more attention than Sonic and Amy." Jenna nodded an understanding, "Yes, I see your point. Not to worry, there's still more to see. Well then, let's be on our way, there's no time to lose."

Stop number two looked like a Disney World attraction. Its name complemented its appearance: Happy Days. It was quaint, but in a different way than their first potential location. The roof was a Japanese style, and hanging from the fringe of the roof were, quite oddly, Christmas lights. The lights looked somewhat awkward there, being that it was almost summer…still, they brought a welcoming aura which seemed to levitate in the air like steam off of boiling water. There were few flowers to embellish the entrance, but the many palm trees seemed to compromise for this. Uniquely shaped lanterns would supplement the holiday lights and provide adequate brightness outdoors during the evening hours. Along the west side of the building was a lovely fountain shaped like a dolphin of which a comforting tranquility spewed out. Everyone seemed to recognize as soon as they arrived there that this would be their decision. None of them knew particularly why they like this place; it was so peculiar in its location, practically on the edge of a cliff. Perhaps it was this strangeness that attracted them.

After a tedious discussion with the main manager, they managed to make a deal. For 1500 dollars, the space would be theirs for six hours, including both the ceremony and the reception. It was a bargain they could not turn down. The team left with excited faces, especially Jenna. The pale furred feline was bubbly with joy, "This is just fabulous! Today could not have gone better. You guys are so great, and you really have your minds in sync with our young couple. I think this is just wonderful!"

As day one came to a conclusion, Jenna gave the team a camera to self record their thoughts.

Sophie went first of course, "Oh man, I am like so excited for Amy to see this place. I hope if me and Steve ever get this serious, that our wedding is just as special."

Next went Rouge, " Well I certainly had fun. I think me and Knuckie bonded today. We should sign up for these reality shows more often."

After Rouge, Knuckles took the camera, "Well I just hope those two appreciate all that we're doing, I'm exhausted. Okay, I'll admit, I'm happy for'em."

After Knuckles was finished he handed the camera to Tails, "Talking about all this wedding stuff makes me miss Cream. I wonder what Sonic and Amy are doing right now, they must be pretty anxious. And when I say that, I really mean Sonic."

Last but not least, Frank was handed the camera, "Amy…when you get married, promise me one thing. I know it's a little late to be saying this now, but…try not to get too attached. You never know what could happen."


	27. Day 2: Silky and smooth

**To: **Jim the monkey **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Deafening silence

It's so weird without Sophie here; I keep feeling like I'm missing something. Now that I think about it, I don't think she's ever been out sick. At least, not since I started working.

Hey, you remember Katie? You know that little girl I was telling you about, Wilkinson's niece? Well, I just took her to Sylvia again yesterday. She is getting so much better, and it's only been like three or four weeks (I lost count). Honestly, it's like she's a different kid. Sylvia is really amazing. I don't know how she does it…I wish I could make that kind of difference in someone's life.

The bride to be,

Amy

**To: **Amy Rose **From:** Jim the funky monkey **Subject:** Don't be silly

You don't have to be a miracle worker to make a difference in someone's life. Besides, you already do girl! Don't go and pretend that you're little miss normal, because let me tell you…there is no such thing.

First of all, that girl wouldn't be making this much progress if you didn't recommend Sylvia in the first place. Further more, I think you've made more of a difference in your fiancé's life than he realizes. And you've even made the days at the office seem almost tolerable. That, my friend, is a miracle.

I rest my case,

Jim

**To:** Jim the monkey **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Jim…

Aww…shucks. :)

The two minutes closer than before bride to be,

Amy

**For Better or For Worse**

**Day Two**

**Goal: Find perfect wedding dress and tux**

After a good night's rest, the team woke early the next morning with a renewed vigor.

They were not wasting any time. Jenna, Rouge and Sophie left by 9am on their way to the bridal shop, while the guys went to look for Sonic's tux.

**At David's Bridal:**

The second the girls walked into the store, all their jaws hung agape at the dazzling wonderland. Rouge walked up to a mannequin in front of her and her head went back as if she were a child looking up to a giant. She said in a fond whisper, "It's…so…pretty."

Jenna pointed out, "Remember now, we're here for Amy."

Rouge stuck out her tongue in jealousy.

Sophie fingered a dress hanging on the wall,"Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt to try a few on. Besides, that would give us a feel for how it would look on Amy."

Rouge budged Sophie over, focusing her fancy on the same dress, "I'll gladly oblige to that." They looked to Jenna for permission.

The milky feline put a finger to her chin, "Hmm…which one of you is closer to Amy's size?" Rouge and Sophie look to each other in silence. Both apprehensive to reveal this detail, the silence prolonged until Jenna finally gave in, "Alright forget that. You each try on a few different dresses and then we'll share opinions. Sophie and Rouge each grab a dress and dash over to the fitting room.

After surveying about twenty different dresses, the girls finally agree on a beautiful silk gown. Strapless and flawless, it was a simple yet beautifully designed dress with some beading on the torso. The length of the dress would reach Amy's ankles; it's just short enough so she won't trip on herself without bride's maids. All three agree that the dress would hug Amy's curves excellently, and the dress is theirs for $500.

**At Men's Warehouse:**

So far, Tails and Knuckles are having no such luck finding an adequate fitting suit for Sonic. It's hard enough to tell how much different in size Sonic is from Knuckles or Tails, but even if their size were the same, all of the suits they've tried are just too big. Knuckles exasperatedly asks the salesman, "Aw come on. You must get some short guys in here once in a while."

The salesman rubs his chin, contemplating, "I may have something in the back. I'll go check for you." With that, the young man hastily moves behind the counter into a separate room. Tails scratches his head, "I guess if we don't find any small enough, we'll just have to get one tailored."

Knuckles comments, "But that would be quite a bend in our budget. We might as well wait and see if the guy has anything."

Frank who had been wandering around the shop walks over to them. "No luck boys?" Tails and Knuckles shake their heads.

Tails informed him, "We're waiting for him to check the back."

Frank pointed his index finger out suddenly, as if he had an idea. "You know, maybe I could check my closet for something. I must have something in there suitable from my olden days. In fact, I believe I still have the suit from my own…um…"

Knuckles mentally fills in the blank, "But do you think it would fit Sonic?"

Tails adds, "I guess we should at least take a look at it."

Knuckles shrugs, "It's worth a try." The young man then reappears behind the counter and comes over with a suit in his hands. All three simultaneously shake their heads when they see the neon green color (yuck!). Frank's old suit it is then.

Both Tails and Knuckles are immediately shocked to see the condition of the old suit (exactly how old is uncertain); a suit that Frank had just pulled out of a plastic bag! All these years, it had been perfectly preserved, despite the fact that it had suffered through the heat and cold of many summers and winters in that closet. The tux is sharp looking and smooth, black like the skin of a polar bear. A handsome bowtie to top off the ensemble.

The goals of day two have been completed.

**Journal entry 19, Amy Rose**

**6/22/06, 5:52pm**

My doctor's appointment today went well. She said my condition right now is quite manageable and that it should stay that way as long as I take care of myself. Maybe what I felt last week was just because my lungs were irritated or something.

Well, whatever…it's just a relief to know that I'm going to be okay after all.


	28. Day 3: Sing to me

**To: **Amy Rose **From:** Cream the rabbit **Subject:** Hello

HI AMY!

Cheese and I are very excited about your wedding. I was wondering…I know that you aren't picking out your own dress, but just for fun do you want to go to the bridal shop to try some on?

It's ok if you don't want to, we can do something else if you want.

Cream

**To:** Cream the rabbit **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Hello

Sure I want to!

And it's not against the rules of the show if I just try a few on, it's not like I'm going to buy one.

I'll meet you in ten minutes.

Amy

**To:** Cream the rabbit **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** the more the merrier

Wilkinson happened to bring Katie to the office today and he asked me to take her with me, for some bonding time. Not that I mind or anything, but shouldn't he be the one bonding with her?

Anywhoo, looks like we'll have a little tag along with us…no biggy.

Amy

**For Better or For Worse**

**Day 3**

**Goal: Hire entertainment**

"Bad news guys," Jenna sighed as she shut her cell phone. "The Goo Goo dolls aren't going to be available and even if they were it would be way out of our price range."

Simultaneous frowns. Knuckles grunts, "So much for that idea."

Rouge crossed her arms, "Well, let's see you come up with some bright ideas then."

Knuckles simply replies with a "humph."

Sophie raised her hand as if she were a student in school, "I think I know someone we could get."

A little while later the team found themselves sitting on the lawn in a weird shaped circle. Knuckles asked dubiously, "Are you sure this'll work?"

Sophie replied confidently, "Positive."

They sat there for ten minutes before the door of the house behind them creaked open, revealing a drowsy looking black cat. "Sohpie? Just what do you think you're doing? Are you having a séance on my front lawn?"

Sophie retorted, "No. Just listen. We need someone to play at Amy's wedding, and since your "band" is the only one I know of who will play this Saturday for less than five hundred dollars, I figured maybe…"

Roger scratched his ear, "I don't know Sof, a wedding?"

Sophie pleaded, "Come on please? If there were any other choices we had, I wouldn't be asking you…and one of your friends is a dj right?"

Roger exhaled an annoyed breath, "I'll talk to the guys."

Sophie leapt to her feet in triumph, "Yes! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Jenna got up to brush herself off, "Alright then, that's settled."

"Hey you guys look a lot alike, even for siblings," Tails observed.

Sophie pointed out, "Yeah, but if you look real close, my eyes are more of a hazel rather than brown. And my whiskers are precisely an inch longer."

Tails looked into her eyes curiously, "Oh yeah, I guess they are."

Roger huffed, "That's why I'm gonna dye my fur red, or maybe even green."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid, that would just look like you were high while finger painting."

Roger's comeback, "Well then, maybe instead I'll pierce my tongue." With that, he turned around and went back inside.

Rouge grinned, "Does that mean he's still going to do it?"

Sophie waved her hand downward, "Don't worry, he always gets like that. I know he'll do it."

Goals of day three: complete.

**To:** Cream the rabbit **From:** Amy Rose **Subject:** Help meee!

Hey uh, could you give me a hand. I'm stuck in the dressing room—don't ask—do you think you could help me get the door open?

Thanks.

Amy

**Normal Pov:**

With much frustration and a lot of pushing, pulling, and yanking, the door finally gave way to their combined efforts and Amy was freed from the awful smelling, closet space dressing room. These particular doors went all the way to the floor instead of the typical ones that have a gap between the floor, making it easy for the door to become stuck. The bump in the carpet didn't help much either, acting as a door stop. Whoever built them like that has a sick sadistic enjoyment of human suffering.

"That dress looks so pretty on you Amy." Amy glanced down surprised; she had almost forgotten she was even wearing it.

Amy posed in front of the mirror, "I wonder what kind of dress they picked for me."

Cream replied, "Hopefully as pretty as this one."

The dress Amy tried on was actually quite similar to the one the team had selected. In comparison, this one had more beading and a longer train, but was just as silky and beautiful. Amy bent down to let Katie feel the dress. The small cub moved her paw around the beading gleefully. She would definitely love a petting zoo.

After a satisfying fifteen minutes twirling around in the dress, Amy reluctantly took it off, and dressed in her own clothes.

Amy tapped the small cub on the nose with her thumb, "Alright…let's get you home kiddo."


	29. Day 4 and 5: Love is Forever

**For Better or For Worse**

**Day 4**

**Goal: Confirm guest list**

Since mailing the invitations now would be way too short notice, Sophie had wisely sent out save the dates before the show. Today the wedding team shuffles through the guest list to confirm who is coming and who is not.

Sophie scans the list, "I think we can mark a check next to Steve, Cream, Cheese, and Jim. I think we can say at least 99.9 percent confidently that they're coming." Jenna marks their names with a bright red check.

Sophie's first call is to two of Amy's friends from the orphanage named Hope and Faith. The two had both been adopted by a lovely couple who had traveled from across the planet just to give two little children, a chance at a normal life. Though a tad cliché, the two young girls could not be more grateful. (Maybe their names had something to do with it)

Dialing at Sonic speed, Sophie waits patiently while the urgent _bring, bring, _persists. Her call is answered by two raspy voices singing a duet of West Side Story. The voices are horrifically out of sync, the diction of each word barely distinguishable. Sophie waits for the signal…**_BEEP_**, "Um…hi, this is Sophie, one of Amy's friends, I was just calling to see if you were coming to her wedding this weekend, and if you can't make it, please give me a call at 747-2293. Thanks." _Click. _

Sophie decides call number two will be her mother, Annabelle. _Bring, bring, bring. _Thankfully the phone is picked up by the fourth ring, "Hello?"

Sophie perks up a bit, "Mom? It's me, Sophie. Are you coming to my friend's wedding? …No, I don't expect you to pay for your plane ticket…no, don't be silly…….Ma, I promise, there won't be snakes on the plane…I told you not to go see that stupid movie…okay, so you are coming then, I'll see ya this weekend. Bye." _Click._

Sophie nods to Jenna who checks off Sophie's parents.

Tails tries to dial who Frank claims is Amy's aunt (though he's skeptical that Frank even has any sisters).

A fatigued voice answers him on the third ring, "Yeah?"

Tails clears his throat, "Um…hello, is this Mrs. Pattyca—uh, I mean Pattysmith?" Tails had to hold his breath for a moment to suppress a chuckle.

"Who's dead?" (Quoted from Moonstruck…good movie)

Tails is momentarily speechless as he tries to gather a response, "What? Nobody…I was actually calling about your niece's wedding this weekend, are you going to come?"

Silence on the other end, "…Who?"

Tails rolls his eyes and below his breath mutters, _"I knew it." _"You know, Amy Rose."

Another long pause, "…Oh…you mean Frank's kid? I thought she died or something." (Tails concludes that the woman has obviously experienced a lot of trauma in her life)

Tails desperately tries to speed up the conversation, "Well anyway, her wedding is this weekend, and I just need to know if you're coming or not."

A rustling noise in the background, "Hmm…sorry, I don't think I'll be available that day…you see, I got this appointment and it takes months to get this so I really can't cancel..."

"Okay, fine." Tails hangs up before she can speak again. He shakes his head at the curious looking Jenna, and she puts an x mark next to the name.

Nobody seems to know where Shadow lives or if he even owns a telephone, so Rouge and Knuckles decide to go look for him. The two stand on the edge of the bustling city streets looking here and there, in every nook and cranny. By the time they had searched all of uptown, three hours had passed without any sign of him. They were beginning to wonder if Shadow is even present in the city.

Knuckles stops at a corner, looking in each direction and trying to decide which way to go. "Well, I don't know…where do you think he would be?"

Rouge shrugs, "How should I know?"

Knuckles grunts, "Alright…let's try this way," he says pointing west. After they get halfway down the next block Knuckles stops again, "Do you think either Amy or Sonic would know where we can find Shadow?"

The rules of the show state strictly that the bride and groom are not to share communication with the wedding team, but Rouge decides this would be an exception.

Amy's work number is conveniently on speed dial number 2 of Rouge's sidekick. Amazingly, Amy answers on the first ring. "Hello?"

Rouge greets merrily, "Hi!"

Amy is slightly surprised to hear Rouge's voice on the other line. "Rouge, is that you? Is something wrong?"

Rouge reassures her, "Oh…no, no. We, uh—I was just calling to ask if you knew where Shadow is. I've looked absolutely everywhere, but I still can't seem to find him. Do you have any hints?"

Amy thinks for a moment while typing simultaneously. The phone held securely in place between her head and shoulder. "Hmm…I think I have his email address. Does that help at all?"

Rouge's eyes brighten a little, "Thanks…that would help a ton." Rouge somehow pulls out a piece of paper and pen; she writes down the email address, thanks Amy once more and hangs up.

Knuckles' foot stops tapping, "Well? What did she say?"

Rouge holds up the piece of paper, "Got his email, that'll have to do."

As she's about to message Shadow, Knuckles taps her shoulder and gestures to a figure behind them.

Shadow crosses his arms, "Such a shame…that she had to wait so long. I suppose the faker's heart just isn't quick enough to match his feet."

Rouge grins coyly, "Well whataya know? Just the guy we were looking for."

Shadow grins in response, "Here I am."

Knuckles feeling a sudden pang of envy, and attempts to fill the silence, "So…will we expect to see you at the wedding?"

Shadow looks up to the sky, "The faker actually giving someone his affection…is something I'll have to see to believe."

Knuckles nods and turns to leave, "Okay then, we'll take that as a yes."

Rouge holds back his arm for a moment and waves at Shadow flirtatiously, "Bye, bye Shadow. See ya this Saturday." After her farewell she proceeds to follow Knuckles who is fuming like a steamed vegetable.

By the end of the day, after much dialing and wire fiddling, and feet tapping, they had confirmed that 44 guests on the list were coming, and 17 were not for various reasons. One claimed she can't make it because her dog has gone missing and she's too depressed to go anywhere until he's found. She requested that if the team sees a stray labradoodle (cross between lab and poodle), that they call her immediately. Others just didn't feel like traveling intergallactically to witness the wedding of someone they barely even knew. All in all, the turnout would be good, with plenty of people to share in the joy of Sonic and Amy's matrimony.

Goals of day four: complete.

**For Better or For Worse**

**Day 5**

**Goal: Get decorations and cake**

One more day to go. The team is now hobbling towards the finish line, determined to make it all the way to the end.

At first everyone welcomes the idea of baking their own cake; it would save money and make their efforts a little more personal. The idea is a chocolate fudge cake, seems simple enough. On first attempt, Knuckles puts in too much flour. On the second try, all seems well until the cake comes out of the oven. Sophie tries to gently poke it, and like a wobbly Jenga tower, down it comes.

Tails takes off his chef's hat, "You guys, I don't think this is working."

Knuckles agrees, "Tails is right, we should try something else."

Rouge places her hands on her hips, "Like what?"

Frank suggests, "Perhaps a different recipe?"

Jenna nods, "That may work."

Knuckles objects, "Why would that work if we can't even make this stupid chocolate cake?"

Rouge nods her head grimly, "Radish hair has a point." Knuckles gives her a mean scowl.

Sophie slams her hands on the counter, "You know who can solve a problem like this?" Everyone shakes their head no. Sophie answers for them, "Mrs. Fields!"

So it's agreed. Instead of buying a traditional cake though, they decide to be a little creative and buy a giant chocolate chip cookie cake. Alternating pink and blue frosting for every other letter, the words spell out: LOVE IS FOREVER. The r on the end of forever is slightly smudged, but no one would really notice. The cookie cake is placed in a giant freezer in the back of TCBY, waiting for tomorrow.

On to the decorations. It is decided that the theme will be the colors red and silver. Red linens and silver platters…what two colors could be sexier?

Buying the decorations was a quick task, and with the leftover time they decide to make candles out of tin cans and red tissue paper, about thirty of them, five at each table. Despite the fact that they were cheap to make, they looked cute and would be a nice touch to their display tomorrow. Flowers were even surprisingly easy to get. Dozens of brilliant red poinsettias, some of which are sprayed with silver paint for the theme, will decorate the aisles and table tops.

Unfortunately, they can't set up the decorations until tomorrow since it's currently occupied by a party celebrating some guy's retirement from _Little Tykes_. Jenna only happened to learn this information since the man retiring was one of her father's colleagues. The man's name escaped Jenna, but he had worked making children's toys for fifty five years!

Jenna thought it would be a good idea if they all get a good nights sleep, they would need it. They all stayed overnight at Tails' house to reduce the risk of miscommunication for any plans tomorrow. Sophie, Rouge and Jenna slept in the guest room (two bunk beds and one single), while Knuckles and Frank were stuck in the living room on the pullout couch; Knuckles adamantly insisted that he sleep on the floor. Frank did little to protest. Within minutes, there was a soothing lullaby of snoring and clock ticking.

Goals of day five: complete.


	30. You've got mail

**Normal Pov:**

"Is it on yet?" Sophie anxiously whispers as she brings a large bowl of buttery popcorn into the living room.

"Shhh…it's starting," Amy whispers back.

Everyone (Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Sophie, Rouge, Knuckles, Frank—yeah, I know this is an extremely long list and by now you probably have to look back to remember who is in the room—and Jenna) turns their attention to the television.

"And now for—" the voice is cut off, "Here's the weather with June Bigsbee."

Sophie yells, "Hey, what happened?"

Sonic elbows his oblivious echidna friend, "Hey red, you're sitting on the remote."

Knuckles pulls the clicker out from nearly becoming embedded in the couch cushion, "Heh…sorry." He surrenders the remote to Sonic who changes the channel back.

The television flashes momentarily, fading out to the image of Jenna walking on the beach. "Hi there! I'm Jenna Laurens and this is For Better or For Worse. On today's episode, one girl finally has a chance to have all her dreams come true. Will those dreams actually come true or will her special day turn out to be a nightmare? Well, whatever happens, let's hope this happy couple can ride on through…for better, or worse."

(a/n: I forget exactly how the show starts out, so bear with me here.)

The image changes from Jenna walking on the beach to Jenna walking up to Amy's front steps. Amy answers the door perfectly on cue, leading Jenna and the camera crew into her living room, where Sonic is waiting on the couch. He is slouched casually, as if ready to watch the super bowl. Jenna promptly begins their interview.

"So, how long have the two of you known each other?" Jenna asks.

Amy answers gleefully, "It's hard to remember a day where I didn't know Sonic."

Sonic says, "Hmm…I'd say, almost nine years now."

Next Jenna inquires, "Wow. So then, what made you realize that this was right, that this was definitely the person you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

With a bold smile Sonic replies, "It's all instinct." He points his thumb to his forehead.

Jenna questions, "Are you referring to general male instincts, or a hedgehog's instincts?"

Sonic rubs his ear, "Uh…a little of both I guess."

Amy secures his answer, "Sonic always knows what he's doing."

Sonic shrugs, "Well…sometimes."

"Amy, what would you want your dream wedding dress too look like?" asks Jenna.

Amy sighs, "Oh gee, there's so many to choose from, I'm not really sure actually. I guess something I can move in would be best, something elegant, but not real poofy."

Jenna nods at appropriate times, "And, what is your dream wedding day?"

Amy looks at the ceiling dreamily, "Which dream? …oh, it doesn't matter as long as Sonic is the one I marry…just nothing too uh…extreme."

Jenna guaranteed, "Don't worry; this is the learning channel so we'll keep it pg rated."

Sonic snaps his fingers pretending to be disappointed.

"OK, last question…are you guys excited or what?"

* * *

Sophie who is watching the television with her hand submerged in the bowl of popcorn mutters, "Are you kidding? She's giddier than Jolly Rancher." Amy giggles and Knuckles snorts air out of his nose. 

Cream laughs out loud and accidentally spills her chocolate milk all over the carpet. She dons a shameful frown, "I'm sorry Amy."

Amy sighs, "Don't worry about it, I have some stain remover under the sink. Hey Sonic, could you pause it for a sec?"

It takes a few seconds for Sonic to locate the pause button, "Need any help?"

Amy shakes her head, "Nah, but thanks anyway. This won't take long."

Amy and Cream go into the kitchen to look for the stain remover.

With the television still on pause, the room quickly gets uncomfortably quiet. Jenna volunteers to speak first, "So Sonic, can you believe you've been married for three weeks already?"

Sonic whistles, "Has it really been that long? It feels more like three days ago."

Sophie smirks resting her chin on her palms, "Aren'tcha glad I Tivoed this?"

Sonic replies, "Yeah, good thing you and Tails know how to work it or I mighta taped a football game or something."

Rouge crosses one leg over the other, "That surprises me Sonic. You don't seem like someone who's technologically challenged."

Sonic admits, "Yeah well, I'm good at a lot of stuff, but ask me to hook up the playstation and I might as well be colorblind."

Frank asks, "Then why did we give you the remote?"

Rouge answers, "Cuz Knucklehead gave it to him."

Knuckles snaps, "Well, nobody warned me."

Amy and Cream finally come back after a long four minutes. "Found it," Amy says holding up the bottle of stain remover. She quickly cleans up the spilled milk and then plants herself next to Sonic. They resume their program which has been frozen on Knuckles' perplexed face as he examines an abstract painting.

Amy turns to Sonic, "Do you think we could skip to the wedding?"

Sonic agreeably nods, "Yeah sure, we saw this part like five times already." He hits the remote.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" the Jenna on the tv asks.

Amy whines, "Sonic…you pressed the wrong button."

Sophie suggests, "Maybe you should hand that remote over to your wife."

Sonic sheepishly chuckles and hands Amy the remote, "Hehe…whoops."

Amy rolls her eyes and presses the fast forward button. After a little scene hopping, Amy stops on the image of herself getting out of a limousine. Amy watches herself get out of the limo blindfolded, allowing Jenna to navigate her past the main lobby and into a small sitting area with a fire place and burgundy couches, fluidly meandering around any obstacles in their path.

After a while Amy begins to wonder if Jenna is leading her up Mount Everest. Why are there so many stairs? They finally come to a small dressing room with a tall glass mirror opposite of the doorway. Jenna positions Amy in front of it, "Okay Amy, are you ready to see yourself?"

Amy squeals clapping ecstatically, "Yes!" Jenna carefully removes the blindfold, teasing Amy with an agonizing suspense.

"We'll be right back after this commercial break!"

Thanks to Tivo, Amy gratefully fast forwards past the advertisements promoting toothpaste, some brand of dishwashing soap, and a deodorant that claims to last as long as three days.

Her thumb instinctively punches the play button as she sees the blinking letters spelling For Better or For Worse. A brief recap and then focus is once again on Jenna removing the blindfold.

Amy's immediate reflex is to put her hands to her mouth, "Huh! You guys…it's so beautiful!"

Jenna's grin spreads like soft butter, "Oh good, I'm so glad you like it."

Amy lets a tear escape, "Oh…I just can't believe this day is really here, it feels like any second I'm going to wake up and find out it's all a dream."

* * *

As if feeling the need to prove this wrong, Sonic pulls Amy closer to him. Sophie is squeezing a couch pillow, as if about to break down into tears herself.

* * *

"Are you ready Amy? They're waiting for you." Jenna murmurs softly, almost motherly. 

Deprived of the ability to speak at the moment, Amy merely nods.

In another flash the scene changes once again. Outside, surrounded by a forest of red roses, orchids, lilies, and tulips, the groom fidgets with his tie impatiently, suddenly sick with anxiety. Sitting in the front row, Knuckles actually tries to grant Sonic an empathetic it's gonna be ok there's nothing to worry about look. Behind Sonic is the preacher who has a Santa Clause like smile as his fuzzy chocolate belly jiggles with glee. His huge paws are clasped together in front of him tranquilly, his damp nose twitches.

Without warning the piano starts playing Here Comes the Bride in a ragtime style. Now focus is on the center aisle that fissures between the pews, which instead of hardwood benches, are white chairs with red cushions. Blanketing the aisle is a red velvet carpet, as if they were awaiting the arrival of a queen. Though today, Amy sure feels like a queen.

First to come down the aisle is Cream and Cheese, followed by Rouge and Sophie. The spectators coo silently as a young polka dotted cub emerges. Katie may not be able to see what she's doing, but she is a natural flower girl. She tosses the rose petals gracefully, as if spilling sand from her fingertips. When she finally makes her way up to Sonic, he tickles her chin a little which makes her recoil for a second. Sonic takes Katie's hand guiding her to an empty spot between Cream and Knuckles.

Sonic's eyes nearly melt when he returns his gaze upward. Amy had never looked so beautiful. An angelic essence radiates off her as she steps gingerly down the aisle. Sonic looks over to Frank whose arm is securely hooked with Amy's. Their steps are slightly out of sync, but that does nothing to obscure their grace whatsoever. Sonic's gaze on them coming forward is so hypnotic that Frank has to wave a little to regain Sonic's attention. Now conscious again, Sonic reaches for Amy's hand. Frank shows a little reluctance in letting go, but finally nods his approval and steps to the side, taking a seat in the front row next to Rouge.

Since this was only a sixty minute show, they were forced to cut to the man and wife part (They have another tape of the whole thing, but that is roughly three and half hours including the reception). "You may now kiss the bride," says the merry grizzly bear. As their lips meet, so do everyone's hands as they cheer and shout. Bubbles are blown, seeds are tossed.

The scene hops again, now in the reception room there is a glimpse of Shadow shaking Sonic's hand, but it's only for about three seconds.

Now Amy and Sonic are cutting the cookie cake into pizza sized slices. The sugar high sends everybody to the dance floor doing all kinds of spasmly new moves that promise to catch on in all the popular clubs. There's the row row row your boat jitterbug, the tornado hair twirl, and the cotton eyed joe conga. No one seems particularly interested in the music playing, until Knuckles grabs the microphone from the dj.

Knuckles suddenly grows hesitant as he realizes that everyone is staring at him. "Uh…this um, song I wrote is a toast…" looking around the room he winks at Rouge, "for my pal Sonic the hedgehog and Amy. There is silence for a long moment as Knuckles tries to gather himself to clear his throat.

Knuckles opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. It's as if his brain doesn't know how to put the words to melody. He tries again, but all that exits his mouth is a puff of carbon dioxide and water vapor. Choking on his mortification, Knuckles can feel the tension in his nerves banging furiously against the insides of his flesh. His next instinct is to drop the microphone, but before he can Rouge swipes it right out of his hand.

"Okay folks, since Knucklehead here doesn't have the guts to do this all alone I'm going to have help him out like always." Knuckles gives Rouge a relieved look, she winks and brings the microphone up to her lips. "Sonic and Amy…ya look good," she gives the couple a thumbs up.

With a deep belly breath she begins to sing,

"_It's not hard to find what you're looking for,_

_All you need is the will to not ignore…what you already have._

_And once you've found what you want,_

_Don't forget what you had._

_Remember…remember me,_

_Don't let me fade,_

_From depths of your memory,_

_Through fears and rage my image will wade._

_Don't, don't…let me fall away._

_Sometimes it's tough, not knowing where you're going._

_But that's not what matters,_

_It's what you do when you arrive,_

_How do you survive?_

_Remember…remember me,_

_Until forever, Till nights and days blend,_

_You are my love, you are my friend,_

_Remember me for days on end._

_Don't, don't…let me fall away._"

Knuckles joins in,

"_I know I've found what I was looking for._

_It's always been right here._

_After my feet are bruised and sore,_

_And my shoulders twinge and sear. _

_I may not have noticed until now,_

_I was never searching after all;_

_Only waiting for the sun to bow,_

_What was I trying to stall?_

_I was waiting for fate to find me,_

_But it already had._

_And now finally I can see,_

_It's plan was not so bad._

_I will remember you,_

_You'll never fade away,_

_Until forever,_

_You won't fall away,_

_Don't let me fall away."_

(a/n: I know this was totally corny, but keep in mind it's fan_fiction_)

* * *

Sonic looks over at Knuckles who seems somewhat uncomfortable watching himself sing on tv. Sonic can't resist the opportunity, "Hey Knux I didn't know you were such a poet." 

Knuckles blushes a little, "Don't get used to it, I only did it for the bet."

Rouge smiles cunningly, "You know, technically you still owe me that dinner since without my help you would have chickened out."

Knuckles, "Can we talk about this later please?"

Sonic asks Amy, "Hey rewind it, I wanna see that part again."

Rouge teases, "Fine, have it your way. But we all know the truth Knuckie."

Knuckles blushes again and sinks a little lower into the couch.

Amy comes to his rescue, "Aw, quit picking on poor Knuckles."

"Thank you Amy," says Knuckles gratefully.

Rouge adds in one last remark, "Well maybe he shouldn't be such a sourpuss." Knuckles has apparently had enough and only grunts.

The rest of the show just does a quick recap of everything and concludes with some wedding photos. Uninterested in the credits, Amy clicks the television off. Silence again, everyone stays where they are, too lazy to get up.

Sophie yawns, "Well, this has been fun and all, but I'm tired so you people are gonna have to leave."

Knuckles replies, "Well goodnight to you too."

Sonic gets up, "Okay, we'd better get going too."

He helps Amy get up off the coach which she does with reluctance. "Thanks Soph."

Tails gets up rubbing his eyes, "Hey Cream, I can give you a ride if you want. I can drop you off in the Tornado."

Cream says sleepily, "Thank you Tails. I would like that."

Everyone waves their final goodbyes to Sophie and head out for home.

Sonic makes sure to run at a steady pace so he doesn't wake up his bride who managed to fall asleep in his arms. In order to open their front door though, he is forced to put her down. She stirs, stretching her arms as her eyes flutter open. "Morning," he greets though it is pitch black outside. Amy giggles silently, leaning her head on his shoulder. Sonic finally gets the door open, but for a while they don't go in.

Sonic whistles, "Three weeks…man."

Amy jokes, "You getting sick of me already?"

Sonic mocks, "Actually…no."

Amy's eyes narrow sarcastically, "I love you too." Sonic embraces her, kissing her face lightly. Amy's lips meet Sonic's. After they break apart it is quiet for a long time.

Amy shivers, "Why are we standing out here?"

Sonic shrugs and steps aside, "After you my lady."

Amy gives him one more sarcastic glare before entering their new home which sits just at the base of the mountains. The sun is doing its final curtsey before the night sky drops it's curtain.

* * *

**Journal entry 20, Amy Rose **

**July 21, 2006 8:15pm**

I still get chills every time I say the words, my husband. It's almost like I'm swearing in some foreign language, and I don't even know the meaning of the words.

And daddy's finally getting used to the idea of me being with Sonic. And I'm just finally getting used to the idea of seeing my dad…it's still a little awkward but we've been getting along alright. Sophie says now that I'm married, she'll have to get married too so we can both talk about being married…I told her that was crazy, she should just get married if she wants to, but she just insisted so I just shrugged and said whatever.

I wonder if Rouge and Knuckles will ever tie the knot, or maybe they just have so many knots in their relationship they have to loosen them all first…if that makes any sense. Katie comes to visit once a week and she shows me all of the new signs she's learned, now she doesn't even need a cookie every time. As for Cream and Tails…I think they still need some time before they have a real relationship, but they're still young so we're not in any hurry.

Now what? I keep asking myself. I don't know what comes now. You never know what's gonna happen down the road, but you have to keep going anyway. Right?

**Beep. Beep.**

"_You've got mail."

* * *

_

**To:** Amy Rose **From:** Sophie the cat **Subject:** coffee tomorrow

We're meeting at nine sharp. You, me, Sonic and Steve.

Cya later :)

Sophie

p.s. why do you suppose there's so much violence in the world?

* * *

Amy giggles to herself quietly, "Friends. You gotta love'em."

* * *

**THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS! You are my inspiration (tears) **


End file.
